Ilusão
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: Parecia ser uma simples missão, mas a ambição demoníaca por mais poder é maior que Dante poderia imaginar. Com a presença de OCs.
1. Seres Infernais

**DISCLAIMER:** tirando os personagens já conhecidos de Devil May Cry que obviamente pertencem à Capcom, o resto é tudo fruto da minha mente... Incluindo a lista dos dez demônios da elite que vai servir de ajuda pra quem estiver lendo (colocada como episódio bônus da série) e que será postada mais pra frente.

Agradeço minha amiga Kelly Christina que me ajudou com muitas coisas quando minha criatividade estava pregando peças em mim xD – e sim, isso inclui o título da história e o "empréstimo" do personagem original, o demônio Aurus ^^

**CAPÍTULO I – SERES INFERNAIS**

O caminho para a barca era escuro e tortuoso, cercado de rochas e pedras pontiagudas. Livia passou por todo o local, como fazia diversas vezes, sempre que necessário, mesmo sentindo que aquela vez seria a última a atravessar a barca.

O lamento ao longe era um som prazeroso para seus ouvidos que se intensificou ao chegar à pequena barca, onde apenas um pequeno grupo de escolhidos poderia entrar. Demônios, como ela, sentiam prazer em escutar o lamento de traidores, condenados ao calor das águas infernais. Era por isso que a barca para os níveis superiores passava por aquele local.

Assim que entrou na barca ouviu o demônio ao seu lado falar:

- O Príncipe deseja vê-la, minha senhora?

- Apenas me leve até o outro lado, servo. – a voz da jovem era baixa e grave e o demônio calou-se.

Por todo caminho Livia notava as sombras, do que no passado eram demônios, lutando entre si e alguns ao notar a barca se movendo paravam e contemplavam, como se pedindo por perdão. A mulher os ignorou.

- Chegamos, senhora. Mais alguma coisa? – o barqueiro se curvou enquanto falava.

- Fique aqui. Eu pretendo voltar.

Livia caminhou lentamente até chegar a uma fortaleza. Seus muros eram de pedra e do outro lado nenhum som era ouvido. Não foi necessário que se identificasse, assim que a avistaram os guardas abriram os portões do local. A trilha até o pátio central era cercada pelos altos muros e nenhuma iluminação mostrava o caminho certo a seguir, mas ela não precisa de luzes para achar seu destino. No pátio encontrou dois homens mexendo em um cadáver no chão, ambos a fitaram ao vê-la entrar o recinto e quando ameaçaram esconder o corpo morto foram interrompidos por Livia:

- Não precisam fazer isso agora. Só não façam desse local um depósito de mortos.

Os demônios retiraram o corpo, que poderia passar por um humano, se não fossem seus olhos brancos.

Assim que os viu saindo, abriu as portas centrais da construção. O local, por dentro, era tão sombrio e quente como o lado de fora. Algumas das paredes estavam quebradas e chão rangia a cada passo da mulher. Livia desceu as escadas presentes no recinto para o subsolo e deparou-se com grades que impediam sua passagem.

Um velho curvado vinha na direção das portas com um molho de chaves e ao ver Livia sorriu maliciosamente:

- O mestre sabia que a senhorita estava aqui. Mas a idade me impediu de vir mais rápido.

- Certo... – disse indiferente.

- Eu sei que não se importa com isso, mas meu mestre confia em mim.

- Pra mim você será sempre um humano. Traidor, mas mesmo assim humano.

O velho abriu o portão e ao ver Livia passar sorriu:

- A senhorita é a única dessa raça que tem um cheiro tão agradável.

Com extrema rapidez Livia tirou uma pequena faca de sua capa e fincou na mão do homem, o prendendo na parede de pedras.

- Meça suas palavras, velho.

Livia retirou os cabelos negros que caiam em sua face e voltou a caminhar pelo longo corredor sujo. Ela sabia aonde ir e quando chegou ao fim do corredor abriu uma porta de madeira podre para entrar em um salão amplo.

Uma voz grave ecoou por todo o salão.

- Eu não precisava ser quem eu sou pra saber o que você fez com o velho.

Livia deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu te pedi pra vir aqui porque dentre todos os demônios em que confio, que são poucos, você é a mais capaz de fazer o que quero.

- E seria? – Livia odiava olhar para o vazio. Falar com um demônio sem corpo era algo que a deixava extremamente irritada.

As luzes avermelhadas que estavam no meio do salão ganharam intensidade quando o Príncipe do Submundo falou:

- Você sabe que aprisionei um dos filhos de Sparda. Está cumprindo como o desejado... – a voz esboçou uma risada maliciosa. – O outro... Bem, é ele que está se impondo ao meu plano.

- Dante...

- Eu quero que você use todo seu poder para prepará-lo. Você é inteligente e atraente, nem mesmo um filho de Sparda irá causar muita dor de cabeça.

- Prepará-lo para que? Por que você não me pede para simplesmente matá-lo?

- Eu não quero isso, não agora. Eu tenho outros planos pra você...

Livia olhou desconfiada para a luz que a cada palavra dita ganhava maior brilho e força.


	2. Pedindo por Ajuda

**CAPÍTULO II – PEDINDO POR AJUDA**

A chuva era tão intensa que ela mal conseguia notar o caminho a seguir. Uma de suas pernas ferida a impedia de correr mais e mesmo com a dor tentou forçar o máximo que pôde. A chuva havia lavado quase todo o sangue de seu vestido bege e também de sua perna, mas a dor era forte. Mesmo mancando sentiu que havia conseguido despistá-los. A chuva estava a ajudando, apesar de pensar se aqueles demônios não sentiriam a sua presença.

"Talvez é porque eles sabem aonde você esteja indo". Foi seu pensamento.

Seu medo era tanto que por alguns instantes pensou que estava perdida, até conseguir notar o prédio que procurava a poucos metros à sua frente. Sorriu aliviada. A tempestade havia se intensificado e sua visão estava ficando embaçada, agradeceu por estar tão perto, pois as gotas começavam a queimar seu corpo.

- Devil May Cry – a jovem disse para si mesma enquanto pensava na possível ajuda.

Mesmo cansada reuniu todas suas forças para abrir aquela porta que naquele instante parecia tão pesada. Assim que a abriu, desabou no chão gritando por ajuda.

O homem por quem procurava, o caçador de demônios Dante, estava sentado a poucos metros de forma despojada e ao ver a mulher desabar no chão de sua casa e escritório gritando por ajuda olhou-a com um misto de espanto e curiosidade.

- Me ajude! Eu preciso de você! – a mulher disse ajoelhada enquanto reunia forças para se levantar.

- Espere um pouco... – Dante disse se aproximando da jovem. – Eu acho que você entrou na porta errada... Fora que você quase destruiu o que eu acabei de concertar!

- Você é Dante, certo? Chamo-me Beatriz... E preciso que você me ajude.

- Eu não _ajudo_ as pessoas do jeito que você está pensando. – Dante suspirou arrumando os cabelos brancos que caiam em sua face enquanto via a moça se recompondo - Eu não trabalho de graça.

- Como assim? – Beatriz perguntou com lágrimas em seus olhos. – Isso é sério! Eles vão me encontrar! Demônios!

Dante tentou desviar seus olhos da jovem a sua frente. O vestido bege, molhado, marcava seu corpo. Não era certo aceitar isso, algo dizia para ele não a escutar, ajudar jovens "indefesas"... Por outro lado, ela chamava sua atenção, havia entrado e se humilhado em sua frente pedindo ajuda.

- Demônios? O que eles iriam querer com você? – Dante perguntou fitando os olhos cor de mel da jovem. Antes de decidir o que fazer era melhor entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Nem eu sei ao certo, está tudo tão confuso. Um momento estava em um local rodeado por humanos e no outro fugindo de demônios. Eles podem ter me dado algo. – ela suspirou e após olhar demoradamente para o chão completou – Eu não me lembro.

- E como eu posso ter certeza que você viu demônios, talvez fosse alguma alucinação...

- O que você quer dizer? Que estou mentindo? Ficando maluca?

- Ei! Respire um pouco! Não precisa se exaltar.

- Como você explica os meus machucados?

Vendo que Dante apenas a observava continuou:

- Eu não consigo me lembrar, mas se você não confia em mim, eu não sei mais o que fazer. – Beatriz decidiu sair daquele local, sua única esperança havia falhado.

- Espere! Como você sabia de mim? – Dante a segurou pelo braço.

- Há muito tempo atrás... Parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Como você não se lembra de nada eu não posso te ajudar. Mas até se lembrar... – Dante respirou profundamente refletindo se aquilo estava certo. – Você pode ficar aqui. Se demônios estavam atrás de você eles vão continuar te procurando. Só queria saber se eles sabem que veio me procurar. Acredito que teremos respostas, com você se lembrando ou não.

Dante soltou o braço de Beatriz, fechou a porta atrás da mulher e falou enquanto caminhava até os fundos da sala.

- Venha comigo - Vendo que ela não o havia seguido parou na entrada do corredor. – Você não queria minha ajuda? Que tal começar com um banho e roupas secas? Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos aqui esperando sua memória voltar, além do mais, me parece que você está machucada.

Beatriz apenas caminhou mancando até onde Dante estava.

Assim que chegaram ao andar superior, Dante pediu que ela esperasse perto da porta do banheiro e quando voltou disse rapidamente:

- Eu não tenho roupa pra você. Espero que isso ajude. – entregou um casaco preto dobrado - Fique a vontade. Quando você se sentir melhor nós voltamos a conversar. E, sobre essa ferida, eu não sei bem o que fazer.

- Não se preocupe. Eu dou um jeito. – Beatriz esboçou um sorriso e antes que ele fosse embora ela segurou seu braço – Obrigado.

- Claro – Dante disse e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

Uma vez no andar térreo, começou a pensar em tudo aquilo com mais calma. Só esperava que o ato de heroísmo não custasse caro.

- As coisas não me parecem muito boas...

Livia descia as escadas que levavam para um gélido calabouço e não foi preciso pedir para que abrissem as inúmeras portas que ficavam entre ela e o homem que procurava. Todos os guardas apenas a olhavam passar sem dirigir uma única palavra. Eles sabiam de sua fama e mesmo sendo todos demônios, não ousavam desafiar um membro de tão alto nível que somente se subordinava ao Príncipe. Mas sempre que passava deixava no ar uma mistura de medo e sedução. Não só simples humanos desejavam aquela bela mulher e ela poderia ter todos que quisesse.

Caminhou por vários metros passando pelas galerias subterrâneas do local até encontrar a porta que procurava, afastada de todas as demais. Lá estava ele. A porta metálica fez um estranho barulho ao passar revelando uma sala de tortura úmida. Ao longe, dentro de uma espécie de jaula e preso com correntes estava a pessoa que procurava. Seu rosto estava sujo e com diversos cortes e o que no passado deveria ser uma bela roupa em tons azulados, agora, não passava de um trapo sujo e rasgado. Livia se aproximou de uma mesa ao lado e tirou um utensílio de pontiagudo e enferrujado parecido com uma vara. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e sorrindo maliciosamente apoiou suas pernas nas grades da prisão.

- Deplorável. Você conseguiu chegar a um lugar que eu sempre quis te ver.

- Cale a boca... – o homem forçou sua voz e tentou se soltar das correntes que o prendiam.

- Eu pensei que você estava apreciando a prisão, não ouvi muitas queixas.

Livia curvou-se para frente e disse sorrindo:

- Diga-me Vergil, onde foi parar seu poder agora? – seus olhos brilharam.

Vergil observou a estranha, era a primeira visita há dias. O que mais chamou sua atenção foram seus olhos. Um de cada cor: um cinza, quase prateado, e o outro cor de mel, o que dava a mulher de aparência humana o ar demoníaco e ameaçador. Pensou se era algum tipo de teste que deveria passar ou se ela estava ali apenas para irritá-lo mais ainda.

- Quem é você? Outro demônio criado por _ele_?

Livia riu da observação de Vergil.

- Quanta inocência. Se você não estivesse tão debilitado sentiria que eu não sou uma simples criação. Mas agora... Quem é você para sentir alguma coisa? – observou atentamente o olhar de ódio de Vergil antes de completar:

- Você não precisa saber quem eu sou e sim, o que eu vim fazer aqui.

Vergil apenas a fitou. Sua mente estava confusa e mesmo consciente não passava de uma carcaça do que era antes.

- Silêncio? Confesso que de todas as coisas que já vi, esta está sendo a mais prazerosa. O filho de Sparda totalmente imobilizado. Humilhado.

Livia levantou-se e abriu com uma pequena chave a porta da prisão de Vergil.

- O fato de estar preso não anula quem sou. Vocês me prenderam aqui porque sabem que represento uma ameaça, nem mesmo ele tem o poder igual à Sparda.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi – Livia estava parada na frente de Vergil encarando seus profundos olhos azuis e ainda segurando o estranho objeto pontiagudo. – Você quer se comparar ao seu pai? Sparda foi um traidor, mas isso não anula o fato dele ter sido poderoso, eu não nego isso. Mas você... Você é um mestiço. Longe de pertencer ao mundo dos homens e fora do circulo demoníaco. E o Príncipe? Ele derrotou Sparda. Eu não preciso te lembrar disso. Sparda desapareceu. Agora, ele não representa nada, apenas uma sombra do passado. Enquanto você... Você é apenas o filho que sempre quis ser como o pai, mas nunca irá conseguir. Olhe só sua situação, Vergil! – Livia apontou o objeto para ele – Não consegue nem mesmo levantar as mãos para reagir e mesmo que tentasse sair daqui, estaria morto antes de chegar naquela porta.

- Então... O que você veio fazer aqui? – Vergil perguntou num sussurro que não escondia sua ira.

- Deve haver um motivo para deixar você viver. Até todos nós descobrirmos, tenho certeza de que vamos nos divertir. – Livia pousou delicadamente o objeto que carregava no pescoço de Vergil – Que desperdício.

Com violência o golpeou no rosto e após ver descer um filete de sangue disse suavemente:

- Onde está seu poder Vergil?

- Você precisa criar essa situação para conseguir o que quer? – provocou.

- Eu não criei nada. Veja isso como uma forma de mantê-lo ocupado. Seria horrível deixá-lo mofar até que seja decidido o que fazermos com você. Aproveite sua estadia.

Livia continuou açoitando Vergil no peito e rosto até que todo seu corpo estivesse coberto de sangue. Ele não gritou uma única vez. Passou a mão em seu rosto limpando algumas goras de sangue e com um sorriso o falou:

- Orgulhoso até o final... – suspirou enquanto olhava o sangue pingar da pequena vara. - Não se preocupe meu querido. Não vai ser isso que vai matá-lo. Nós o queremos vivo.

Livia saiu da pequena cela e trancou a porta. Continuou por alguns segundos olhando Vergil gemer baixinho de dor.

- Você deveria me agradecer por ele ter me escolhido. Desculpe-me se fui um pouco estúpida, mas é que não consigo controlar. Talvez no nosso próximo encontro consiga haver um maior diálogo, você quase não falou nada – falou ironicamente.

Com violência Livia jogou o objeto sujo de sangue em um canto e trancou a sala úmida novamente. Vergil voltara a ficar sozinho, amargando sua derrota.

Ao passar pelos guardas daquela área Livia disse estupidamente:

- Não deixem ninguém tocá-lo sem antes me avisar. Ele é meu escravo agora.


	3. Dúvidas e Possíveis Respostas

**CAPÍTULO III – DÚVIDAS E POSSÍVEIS RESPOSTAS**

- Precisamos conversar.

Beatriz se assustou com a repentina frase de Dante, ela tinha caminhado com tanta sutileza até a porta para o salão, tudo para não ser notada.

- Eu não entendi o que você quer. Um momento você pede minha ajuda e no outro se comporta como se fosse atacá-la. – Dante falou sem disfarçar o cansaço.

- Desculpe-me. Eu só senti algo diferente em você. Só queria entender...

- Entender o quê? – Dante perguntou intrigado para Beatriz que estava parada na porta.

- Algo que escutei há um tempo. Você me perguntou se me lembrava de algo... Bem, eu me lembrei. – caminhou até a mesa e sentou na cadeira em frente a Dante.

- Verdade? Certo... Antes me diga: e o machucado?

- Vou sobreviver. Obrigado pela roupa.

Observou atentamente, pela primeira vez, a jovem: os cabelos em um tom avermelhado foram presos desleixadamente e em rabo de cavalo o que deixava seus olhos cor de mel mais atraentes. De fato, era muito bonita, até mesmo com o olhar distante e triste. Dante ajeitou-se na cadeira, afastando qualquer tipo de pensamento de sua mente e disse:

- Pode começar com a história.

- Ainda há algumas peças que não consigo encaixar. Certas coisas sem sentido. Bem, eu me lembro de Elíseos. É uma seita.

- Nunca ouvi falar. Que tal me falar onde é?

- Quer que eu anote? É difícil de chegar e você já comentou que nunca ouviu falar.

Dante fez um sinal de concordância enquanto pegava um papel qualquer em cima de sua mesa e um lápis.

- É fora da cidade. Perto de Fortuna. Eu imaginei que você não conheceria. Eu faço parte dessa seita. Na verdade, seria mais um centro de estudos. Nada errado. Disso eu já me lembrava antes. Mas agora eu sei que o que aconteceu comigo tem a ver com essa seita, que eu achava ser inofensiva.

Falou anotando no papel como chegar até o local.

- Como você chegou até essa seita?

- Família. É uma tradição. Há alguns dias certas pessoas me disseram que seria iniciada em algo mais profundo. Confesso que fiquei ansiosa, mas não sabia ao certo o que era. – entregou o papel a Dante e concluiu - Ninguém nunca me passou qualquer coisa sobre isso. Até hoje. Havia algo errado naquele lugar: não era o templo da minha cidade. Trouxeram-me para cá.

Dante além de ouvir o depoimento de Beatriz lia a anotação feita pela mulher. Realmente ele nunca havia ouvido falar do "culto". Algo estranho, principalmente para ele, mas preferiu ignorar esse pequeno detalhe, como de costume.

Beatriz respirou profundamente e fitou o chão antes de continuar num tom sombrio:

- Havia tantas pessoas estranhas. E... Demônios. Não muitos, mas eles conseguiram deixaram o ambiente tão carregado. Quando eu percebi onde estava tentei fugir. Olhe, eu não sei como consegui escapar, mas eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, talvez você não acredite em mim, mas eu nunca imaginei que eles poderiam estar relacionados com esses seres. Nunca falaram nada sobre isso, nem deixaram nada escrito.

- Eles devem ter te dado algo para dormir. Como você sabia de mim?

- Isso eu não me lembro. Mas algo me dizia para vir aqui. Pode parecer estranho, mas até mesmo acontecimentos que ocorreram antes estão confusos na minha mente.

- O que eles poderiam querer com você? Esse tipo de gente não mexe com qualquer tipo de demônio. Eles procuram os melhores. Aqueles que tem poder de fato para criar acordos. Mesmo não conhecendo essa seita ou local de estudo, como você disse, eles fariam pactos com esse tipo de demônio. Se eles precisam somente de você eles a irão seguir. Ou seja, eles a encontrarão aqui. Se o que você disse é verdade, não temos muito tempo.

- Enquanto isso você vai ficar aqui parado? É claro que eu falei a verdade! O problema não é somente eu! Existem mais humanos por aí e essa seita agora é algo realmente sério. Eles são perigosos.

- Bem, você estava se sentindo segura até hoje, não é? Que tal esperar mais algumas horinhas?

- Você realmente não parece se importar... Eu irei te pagar se é esse o problema. Afinal de contas, você é um caçador, não é mesmo?

- Veremos...

Dante começou a ler uma revista como se mostrando que não queria mais prolongar aquela conversa. Beatriz levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até um das janelas. Era difícil enxergar qualquer coisa lá fora, além da chuva a janela era de um vidro opaco.

Na verdade, Dante não conseguia ler uma única linha da revista, sua atenção estava voltada para a explicação de Beatriz sobre um possível chamado demoníaco. Não confiava totalmente na estranha, apesar de toda aparência frágil. Ele já havia sido enganado outras vezes com mensageiros demônios fingindo ser humanos. Mesmo assim, aquela mulher poderia estar correndo perigo, não só ela, mas toda uma população. Se o que ela tivesse dito fosse verdade, ele teria sérios problemas pela frente. Respirou profundamente pensando que, como sempre, não conseguia fugir de seu dever como _salvador_. Ele não aceitava ver humanos sendo usados por qualquer tipo de demônio. Ele iria seguir conforme o caminho fosse mostrado e veria até onde aquele caminho o levaria. As conseqüências? Dante não se importava muito com elas.

- Eu tenho um pressentimento de que algo estranho irá ocorrer. Tudo está tão calmo - Beatriz falou tentando enxergar alguma coisa lá fora. Sabia que poderiam ser os demônios que a queriam.

- Eu já teria sentido… Espere um instante. - Dante levantou-se bruscamente de sua cadeira e caminhou até onde Beatriz estava. Ele havia captado algo diferente. Na metade do caminho seus temores se concretizaram e gritou para Beatriz:

- Saia daí!AGORA!!!

Em poucos segundos dois demônios alados quebraram a janela em que Beatriz estava parada e correram em sua direção.

Dante foi mais ágil e impediram que eles a alcançassem.

- Vamos ver se vocês conseguem o que tanto desejam.

Um dos demônios apenas gritou enquanto o outro com a aparência mais humanóide disse em um sussurro:

- Mestiço, saia do caminho!

- Você sabe que precisará mais que apenas palavras para me tirar do caminho. - Dante disse em um tom sombrio.

- Pegue a garota - o demônio humanóide disse enquanto encarava Dante. - Eu cuido do herói.

Com apenas um golpe de espada Dante corta o demônio que queria chegar até Beatriz.

- Vocês realmente pensavam que seria fácil, não é? - falou sarcasticamente - Então, você disse que cuidaria de mim… Por que você não tenta?

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, o ser voa para o teto e joga na direção de Dante fagulhas de fogo. Muitas caem em cima do sofá que começa a se incendiar.

- Se abrigue! – Dante grita para Beatriz que corre para a direção da porta.

- Não tão rápido assim, moçinha! – com grande força o demônio lança mais labaredas que por pouco não a atingem.

Dante pula na direção do ser alado e com um golpe de espada consegue trazê-lo para baixo.

O demônio lança mais chamas na direção de Dante, mas sua figura já transformada sai das labaredas sem demonstrar qualquer ferimento. Usando de sua força sobre-humana o golpeia em direção à parede, o deixando preso. Com extrema rapidez retira do chão o instrumento que seria usado pelo outro demônio falecido, uma grande corrente, e prende com extrema violência o pescoço do ser.

- Surpreso, não? Você não significa nada perto do que já lutei.

Com a mesma velocidade que havia se tornado um demônio, Dante retorna a sua forma humana e vira seu rosto em direção de Beatriz que o olha com um misto de medo e choque. Não havia tempo a perder com explicações. Olhou novamente para o demônio preso e falou:

- O que vocês querem com uma humana?

- Você pode me matar, mas o ritual já foi iniciado. Não há nada para impedir. Logo, ela voltará para seu lugar, quer queira quer não. Seu corpo pede por isso. – disse em um tom rouco.

- Explique-se melhor. – Dante fala segurando com mais força as correntes.

- Humanos buscando união com demônios. Essa história é antiga... Ela vai ser usada no "Sacrifício Maior". Pergunte para ela se a sensação até agora não foi prazerosa, isso se ela se lembrar.

Com um sorriso o demônio termina sua frase e encara Beatriz que recua.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando...

- Logo você se lembrará. As drogas são fortes, não é mesmo? Você pode me matar! Não direi mais nada! Isso vai terminar mais rápido que você imagina. – o demônio gargalha de toda a situação criada.

Dante o interrompe cortando seu corpo em dois. Um líquido de cor azulada escorre pela parede e suja todo o rosto de Dante que depois de observar o corpo do demônio desmaterializar no chão volta-se para Beatriz.

- Não se aproxime! – Beatriz fala irritada.

- Assim fica difícil de conversarmos. – Dante reclama.

- Você é um demônio como eles!

- Sim e não. Um mestiço. Olhe, isso não tem a ver com o momento, eu não posso te ajudar se você não colaborar.

- Agora você decidiu me ajudar? Como eu posso confiar em você, agora que...

- Você veio aqui. De todos os lugares possíveis você veio aqui. Sem saber o porquê da escolha. – Dante suspirou – Eu não mordo.

- Isso não é engraçado, mas tudo bem. – Beatriz sentou-se em uma das poltronas destruídas pelo fogo e fitou o local onde o resto do demônio estava.

- Olhe a minha casa... Espero que tudo isso seja realmente interessante. – Dante reclamou antes de começar o interrogatório:

- Você não se lembra de mais nada? Um lugar talvez? Ele disse que logo se lembraria. O efeito das drogas já deve estar passando.

- Só espero que não demore. Ele disse que meu corpo pediria para voltar, o que será que isso significa?

- Não tenho idéia. Deve ser parte do ritual. Algo grande, pelo o que entendi. – Dante a encarou antes de continuar - Demônios e humanos... Essas uniões nunca terminam bem.

- Ele não clareou muito o caminho... Eu já me lembrava que era alguma coisa relacionada à seita.

- Ele disse "Sacrifício Maior". Não estamos mexendo com qualquer coisa.

Beatriz levantou-se sem conseguir esconder sua decepção. Caminhou distraidamente pela sala destruída sendo vigiada pelos olhares atentos de Dante.

Mal havia começado a andar foi pega por imagens em sua cabeça. Imagens que clarearam seu caminho escuro. Parou de repente no meio da sala absorvendo algumas informações.

- Estranho... Minha cabeça. Acho que ela está pregando peças em mim – apoiou-se na parede e fitou o vazio demoradamente. Dante observava tudo aquilo com um ar de curiosidade, mas decidiu esperar por alguma reação de Beatriz. Se o que ela estava sentido pudesse ajudar em sua caça, era melhor esperar pacientemente.

Beatriz havia visto imagens disformes sobre um galpão, sim, ela se lembrava daquele local... Era frio e sujo. Eles tinham posto algumas cadeiras em volta de um altar. Ela chegou lá vendada. Haviam dito que tudo daria certo e que ela era muito corajosa. Ela estava com medo, mas mesmo assim continuou caminhando vendada até o altar. Assim que ela viu o local seu corpo estremeceu e todo seu íntimo pedia para voltar... Seria possível? Eles falaram que ela seria responsável por algo grande, mas ela não sabia o que era. Somente quando a fizeram beber algo adocicado e quente que ela percebeu que aquilo era errado. Um homem alto e com voz grave iniciou a leitura de um mantra e ela perdeu toda a noção de tempo. Vozes distantes... Línguas estranhas. A bebida havia surtido efeito, ela via até mesmo uma figura conversar com ela, dizendo palavras sensuais... Seria um demônio?

- Ele me queria, mas eu fugi. – a visão de Beatriz havia acabado com imagens estranhas de sua fuga. Ainda difíceis de entender.

- Quem?

- Eles queriam despertar um demônio e me usariam como corpo. Era um sacrifício, mas eu não sabia... Agora eu me lembro – Beatriz apoiou-se na parede e falava de forma distante como se ainda estivesse em outra dimensão. – Pareciam humanos para mim. Eu não sei como fugi, talvez... Talvez algo saiu fora do controle.

Dante levantou de onde estava e caminhou até a jovem.

- Eu estava gostando... Até acordar. Parecia estar me completando. Demônios devem ter esse poder.

Seu tom era sensual, como se todo o ritual fosse prazeroso. Dante tentou ignorar a sensualidade de Beatriz.

- Você sabe aonde é o local?

- Agora eu sei. Eu corri muito até chegar aqui.

- Vamos então. – Dante decidiu acabar logo com essa história e saiu em direção à porta.

Beatriz o observou atentamente antes de segui-lo.


	4. Apenas um Humano

**CAPÍTULO IV – APENAS UM HUMANO**

Várias correntes amarravam seu pescoço, como um animal preso. Vergil estava cercado por diversos demônios de feições feias que sorriam maliciosamente para ele. Não conseguia imaginar como havia sido derrotado daquela forma. Mesmo que tentasse se libertar das correntes não conseguiria passar pelos demônios que o observavam calmamente no nível superior daquele tipo de arena. De longe pôde observar que eram seis, mas talvez existissem mais. Além, é claro, do ar pesado que mostrava que ele estava presente. Seria suicídio tentar sair, mas isso não o impedia de lutar e tornar o trabalho daqueles serviçais o mais duro possível, mesmo com o pescoço ardendo e a ameaça de morte.

Os demônios que estavam observando tudo aquilo sorriam ao ver Vergil lutar contra a prisão. Parecia um animal pego na floresta lutando antes de ser abatido.

- Ele ainda é o mesmo que quando o pegamos? – um dos demônios alto e de pele negra com profundos olhos avermelhados, com voz baixa e ar aristocrático perguntou para a mulher ao seu lado.

- O mesmo. Ainda possui os poderes que todos os mestiços acabam recebendo de seus pais. – os olhos da mulher brilharam de forma intensa.

- É impressão minha ou Livia está atraída pelo nosso mais novo animal?

- Argos, bom que você entendeu que Vergil vai ser o _meu_ presente. Mundus deixou isso bem claro. Encontre outro pra ser seu escravo. – Livia disse com tom autoritário para o homem de ar aristocrático. Ele apenas a fitou demoradamente.

Caminhou até mais perto da beirada onde pôde observar com maiores detalhes Vergil e falou para os demônios reunidos embaixo:

- Leve-o para a sala de preparação.

Vergil saiu depois de grande resistência. Antes de desaparecer pelos fundos encarou Livia mais uma última vez.

"Você não vai se lembrar de muita coisa, meu querido." Livia pensou sorrindo.

Uma voz ecoou por toda a arena e todos os demônios, menos Livia, se mostram nervosos com a presença de Mundus.

- Fico feliz com a eficiência de todos aqui. Livia, você em especial.

Livia apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- A reunião está dispensada. Não precisarei mais de ninguém daqui pra frente.

Logo que as palavras de Mundus acabaram de soar pelo aposento Livia caminhou para a saída sem olhar para as pessoas ao seu lado. Dois dos demônios se curvaram ao vê-la passar. Argos disse quando ela chegava à saída:

- Eu pensei que iríamos nos encontrar hoje?

Livia parou e disse virando-se lentamente:

- Isso foi antes da reunião convocada por Mundus.

- Entendo. Bem, então não vou mais discutir isso _por hoje_ com você;

Argus fez um movimento cortês em direção à Livia que apenas virou-se e continuou a caminhar. Ele a observou até que desaparecesse de vista. Seus cabelos negros eram longos e alcançavam a cintura, mas o que mais o atraía era seu olhar de superioridade. Enquanto isso pensava em sua situação: apesar de ser também membro de grande poder dentro do inferno, ela continuava o tratando como seu objeto de prazer. Bem, isso pelo menos o havia feito conhecer um lado de Livia que muitos ansiavam por conhecer. Ela já havia sido sua, como se fosse fácil afirmar que um demônio pudesse pertencer a alguém. Mas ele até poderia suportar sua arrogância ao se lembrava de sua volúpia.

Livia chegara a seu quarto afastado do movimento da torre central. Observava, enquanto retirava sua grande capa negra, de longe o grande rio que separava o mundo dos grandes demônios do resto. Lembrou-se de sua missão cotidiana de vagar pelo outro lado infernal para averiguar a ordem das coisas. Era para lá também o caminho para a saída do inferno. Poucos podiam fazer isso, a elite, como diziam, e não deixava de ser algo complexo e que necessitava de extrema força mental. Assim que saiam, somente os mais treinados podiam voltar e mesmo assim eram testados por Mundus para saber se o mundo exterior não havia causado mal a sua força. Livia riu disso. Não que era contra os métodos rígidos do Príncipe do Submundo, mas ria em pensar como deveria ser difícil conviver com humanos de forma pacífica, para coletar informações e não para iniciar uma guerra. Isso estava fora de cogitação, depois de Sparda, obviamente. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida em sua porta.

Caminhou entediada e deparou-se com o serviçal humano de Mundus, um escravo que havia vendido sua alma.

- Mundus deseja vê-la. – disse abafando um sorriso. Ele sempre se comportava de forma estranha perto de Livia.

- Ele só pode estar brincando comigo. Voltar? – Livia encarou o teto por alguns segundos e concluiu a conversa antes de fechar sua porta:

- Diga que estarei lá em alguns minutos.

O caminho foi mais rápido e agradeceu por não encontrar Argos em seu caminho. Não queria procurar alguma desculpa para sua volta à torre principal. Assim que Livia pisou no grande castelo arruinado de Mundus foi recebida por um guarda que apenas sussurrou:

- Na sala preparatória.

Livia pensou apenas em uma coisa: "Porque Mundus quer falar comigo exatamente agora que ele está preocupado com Vergil?"

Abriu um par de pesadas portas de metal e deparou-se com uma sala vazia. Já sabia que seria ali que conversaria com seu mestre.

- Você deve estar pensando porque dispensei você para depois convocá-la novamente? – a já conhecida voz ecoou pelo local. - Ninguém precisa saber além do necessário. Daqui poucos minutos você vai assistir há algo bem interessante. Só estou me preparando.

Livia apenas fitou o vazio e esperou que ele tomasse forma física de alguma coisa inanimada para pelo menos poder conversar com algo material.

- Hoje eu vou retirar toda a força demoníaca de Vergil e torná-lo um simples mortal. Fraco e assim sem forças para nos atrapalhar.

- Mas isso anularia qualquer chance de utilizá-lo... A não ser que...

- Exatamente. A não ser que seu corpo humano fosse todo reconstruído e no lugar surgisse um demônio completo. Assim ele estaria em nossas mãos.

- Esse processo é doloroso e demorado. Pretende fazê-lo agora?

- Não! Meus planos para Vergil são maiores e prefiro preparar sua alma mortal para isso. Enchê-lo de ódio e rancor enquanto permanece aqui. Por isso retirarei todo seu poder, desse modo ele ficará vulnerável e um pouco, digamos, perdido.

- Ele saberá que não é mais o mesmo.

- Ele perderá sua consciência e duvido que se lembre do que se passou depois que chegou aqui. Outra coisa: depois de todo o processo eu quero que somente você se encarregue de Vergil. Você será a responsável por tudo, estou confirmando que ele será seu. Faça seu melhor.

Livia apenas esboçou um leve sorriso. Sua posição era invejada por muitos, mas aquele lugar fora conquistado por direito e muita atuação.

- Abrirei as portas quando quiser que você veja Vergil.

Enquanto esperava no silêncio da sala Livia sentou em uma bela poltrona de veludo apreciando sua vitória. Era claro que ela havia conquistado o direito de possuir um filho do grande Sparda, mas agora ela também tinha a responsabilidade de criar todo o cenário ideal para a construção de outro Vergil, aquele que seria útil para Mundus.

Depois de longos minutos a porta que levava à câmara preparatória de fato foi aberta e Livia caminhou até lá um pouco ansiosa para ver não só o poder de Mundus aplicado em Vergil, mas também ele em uma forma física. Poucas vezes fazia esse ritual, pois era desnecessário dentro do inferno e impossível de se realizar no mundo exterior. Ele o utilizava apenas quando era necessária uma maior presença. No caso, intimidar Vergil.

Quando entrou no recinto de paredes altas e revestido de mármore branco ao longe percebeu a figura caída de Vergil; não havia sinal de Mundus, entretanto ela sabia que logo ele apareceria. Caminhou pacientemente pela sala, seus passos ecoando por todo o local. Aproximou-se de Vergil que estava ainda preso por diversas correntes e enfraquecido e o observou por algum tempo até que este retribuísse seu olhar:

- Você é a mulher que estava presente hoje, não é mesmo? Um demônio... – disse com a voz já enfraquecida.

Livia apenas o olhou por mais alguns segundos antes de voltar a caminhar, dessa vez com passos rápidos, até a outra extremidade da sala onde havia uma pequena mesa. Ela foi até lá porque uma figura brilhante tinha despertado sua atenção. Seria mesmo o que achava que era?

- Olhe para isso. – sussurrou ao tocar na lâmina da espada de Vergil que brilhava intensamente. Ela a segurou pelo cabo e fitou sua beleza. Seus olhos brilhavam ao refletir a espada. De longe Vergil tentava reunir forças mais uma vez para impedir que tocassem em sua espada. Era a primeira vez que a via desde sua queda.

Livia voltou segurando Yamato para o desespero de Vergil.

- Observe bem sua espada Vergil, eu garanto que você nunca mais a verá.

- Afaste-se... – Vergil conseguiu colocar-se de joelhos e com forças tentou se soltar das correntes que não eram feitas por mãos humanas.

- Você sabe que não sairá daí mesmo que tente. Essas correntes foram feitas em solo infernal, solo que você está pisando nesse momento. Eu acredito que essa espada ficará melhor em minhas mãos.

Livia observava o ódio de Vergil com um ar sarcástico.

- Quando eu sair daqui você será a primeira que matarei.

- Quando você sair daí não terá forças para isso.

O diálogo foi interrompido por um barulho de passos que surgia dos fundos da sala. Uma sombra surgiu caminhando e ao se aproximar foi possível distinguir a figura: estava coberta por uma capa preta e usando uma máscara de prata. Era alta e imponente. A voz de Mundus saiu por trás da máscara:

- Você achou que poderia me vencer, filho de Sparda?

- Por que não me solta para lutarmos? É possível que morra, mas até lá... – Vergil esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu tenho outros planos para você.

Mundus caminhou até Vergil e com ambas as mãos tocou sua face. Vergil tentou se esquivar, mas era impossível. Primeiro sentiu todo o corpo arder depois náuseas e por fim caiu no chão sem forças para nada. Parecia que haviam tirado toda sua força vital. Era impossível vencer daquele demônio.

Mundus observou a situação de Vergil por mais alguns segundos e depois disse para Livia:

- Agora ele é somente um humano. Livia, ele será levado para a prisão agora e a espada... Bem, fique com ela. Por enquanto.

Depois de ditas essas palavras, caminhou para a saída da grande sala.

Livia observou sua saída e depois disso voltou sua atenção para o corpo caído de Vergil. Seu desejo era enfiar sua própria espada naquele corpo enfraquecido, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que não sentiria prazer em ver aquela cena... Não com ele inconsciente. "Ele deve não somente sentir a dor, mas também ver qual foi o instrumento da dor". Sorriu mais uma vez pensando na vitória dos demônios e saiu do local.

Enquanto caminhava pelo prédio pensava no futuro. Agora uma nova etapa seria iniciada e Mundus deveria pensar bem em suas ações a respeito do mundo dos homens. Aquele não era o único filho de Sparda, apesar de ter sido o mais ousado até então. Era necessário eliminar ambos ou usá-los a favor da legião infernal. Só assim poderiam alcançar uma vitória completa contra Sparda, que apesar de morto ainda era uma sombra presente.


	5. O Início do Jogo

**CAPÍTULO V – O INÍCIO DO JOGO**

- É esse o local? – Dante perguntou para a mulher ao seu lado. Ambos estavam parados na frente de um prédio quadrado antigo e sujo. Era difícil imaginar que ali escondesse algum culto demoníaco.

- Eu me lembro desse local. Definitivamente sai daqui, mas a porta não estava trancada, eu consegui sair com facilidade. Mas não lembro bem do interior.

- Isso não é problema. – Dante sacou suas pistolas duplas e disse para Beatriz antes de começar a andar:

- Talvez se você ficar aqui vai ser arriscado... É melhor entrar comigo, além do mais, caso você se lembre de alguma coisa você vai precisar falar para mim, pode ser útil.

Beatriz apenas concordou com a cabeça não se sentindo muito bem em fazer isso. Só de imaginar que poderia enfrentar demônios seu coração acelerou. Ela não estava acostumada com aquilo tudo.

Dante destruiu a porta da frente com diversos tiros. O interior era vazio e imundo, uma grande sala escura onde era possível notar alguns ratos correndo desesperados.

- Que cheiro horrível! – Dante reclamou. – Vazio... Estranho.

Caminharam lentamente pela sala até a porta de metal do lado oposto da entrada, ela estava somente encostada. Dante a empurrou e deparou-se com um salão mais claro que o local em que estavam, era alto e do teto pendiam algumas correntes, como se ali funcionasse no passado algum tipo de fábrica ou depósito. Havia escadas de metal no canto esquerdo que levavam para o andar superior e ao fundo puderam notar luzes mais fortes e um tipo de altar.

- Não foi tão difícil como imaginei. Cadê todo mundo?

- Eu não estou gostando disso. Eles podem...

Um barulho de risadas distantes interrompeu Beatriz. Um homem alto surgiu de uma porta do lado direito da sala cercado de demônios horrendos, ele possuía forma humana, mas isso não significava muita coisa. Dante xingou baixinho por não ter sentido qualquer tipo de presença demoníaca. O homem caminhou até o centro do recinto e os aplaudiu.

- Eu sabia que chegariam até aqui. Dante, o famoso caçador de demônios, se você está aqui quer dizer que conseguiu derrotar os meus enviados. Beatriz... Não precisa esconder esse lindo rostinho atrás de seu salvador. Cedo ou tarde você não conseguirá fugir ao seu destino. Se chegou até aqui é porque seu corpo está pedindo para retornar.

- Eu me lembro de você! Está enganado sobre isso! Eu nunca pediria para retornar!!! – Beatriz gritou revoltada. Dante olhou para ela de relance e antes que ela pudesse causar qualquer problema ele a nocauteou rapidamente. Colocou seu corpo apoiado em um monte de sacos beges e sussurrou um "desculpe-me"

Encarou seu adversário e disse:

- Que tal uma luta justa de homem para homem! Você sabe que esses seus capangas não vão durar muito tempo.

Todos os demônios que o cercavam vieram na direção de Dante, ao todo eram sete, mas que não causaram muito estardalhaço para morrer. Assim que os derrotou procurou na sala pelo estranho homem, que Dante deduziu ser um humano, já que não conseguia sentir sua presença, apesar de estranhamente não ter sentido a presença nem dos outros demônios.

- Você deveria saber que é errado deixar uma dama sozinha... – somente ouviu a voz do homem ao longe e se virou preocupado para onde estava o corpo de Beatriz. Ela ainda estava lá! Virou-se novamente e quando procurava por algum lugar onde ele poderia estar somente sentiu um ar quente atrás dele. Dois grandes demônios com forma de estátua o encaravam sorrindo. Carregavam, cada um, uma grande marreta e Dante, retribuindo o sorriso, tirou pela primeira vez sua espada Rebellion e correu na direção de um deles. Levou um golpe de marreta que o derrubou para o outro lado, ao se levantar pôde ver ao longe uma figura esquelética carregar o corpo desmaiado de Beatriz para os andares superiores. Gritou por seu nome, entretanto não obteve resposta. Correu na direção da figura, mas foi impedido pelos dois demônios.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso!"

A luta não foi justa, mas Dante não era qualquer caçador de demônios. Queria terminar logo com aquilo porque não sabia qual seria o destino de Beatriz. Qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal e pela primeira vez se preocupou de fato com a jovem. A história que havia contado parecia realmente verdadeira. Antes que pudesse matar ambos os demônios foi surpreendido pela suas transformações em estátuas que bloqueavam o acesso aos andares superiores.

Dante parou chocado diante daquilo e tentou quebrá-los. Antes que pudesse tocar nas estátuas foi surpreendido novamente, dessa vez, por um barulho de vidro se quebrando.

- Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui? – disse indignado, pois apesar de não sentir mais a presença demoníaca dos demônios-estátua agora sentia a que havia alguém muito mais forte.

Ao se virar notou mais à frente uma figura feminina pousando no chão. Ela que havia quebrado o vidro do teto e caído suavemente de uma grande altura. Era impossível que fosse humana. Dante se aproximou com a espada em punhos para poder entender melhor aquilo tudo. Era uma mulher com cabelos escuros e amarrados num rabo e corpo esbelto. Usava uma roupa preta justa com alguns cordões de enfeite e luvas da mesa cor. Não era possível ver sua face, pois usava uma máscara negra toda trabalhada em prata. Dante pôde somente perceber que seus olhos eram um de cada cor. Um de um cinza muito claro e outro amarelado. Intimidadores.

- Olá, acho que não fomos apresentados... – iniciou o diálogo com um malicioso.

- Dante – a mulher disse caminhando lentamente na direção do caçador.

- Você já quer ir direto ao ponto? Nem mesmo me disse seu nome... Demônio.

- Você gosta de se colocar onde não é chamado, não é mesmo? A mortal tinha que recorrer a você... Por quê?

- Deve ser meu sangue, atrai as mulheres.

Com um golpe violento no ar joga Dante no chão. Ele recupera-se da queda chocado com a velocidade daquele demônio.

- Sem brincadeiras. Porque ela foi atrás de você? O que ela anda escondendo que ninguém aqui sabe me responder?

- Princesa, se você quiser briga tudo bem. Não costumo deixar demônios vivo de qualquer jeito, mesmo que seja, bem, um desperdício.

O próximo ataque é rebatido por Dante com sua espada e por pouco não atinge a própria criadora. Ela decidiu formar uma arma de combate e com seu poder cria uma espada.

- Um combate corpo-a-corpo. Eu prefiro. Só não quero perder muito tempo, eu tenho uma pessoa para socorrer. – Dante a provoca.

Ela corre em sua direção e consegue atingi-lo de raspão no braço. Ele tira uma de suas pistolas e atira na mulher. Ela apenas sorri quando vê uma das balas atingindo sua barriga, obviamente aquele tiro não a impediria. Dante pula para ganhar tempo e continua atirando. Sem sucesso. Demônios, como sempre, imunes a armas de fogo. De repente sente algo o jogar para a parede oposta. Sua oponente ri.

- Nem eu quero perder o meu.

Ela o joga novamente no chão e finca a espada em seu estômago. Dante tenta puxar sua Rebellion, mas ela a chuta.

- Eu não deveria ter deixado esse trabalho na mão de humanos. Eu que deveria ter iniciado o ritual. Agora...

- Vamos! O que você quer comigo? – Dante fala enquanto tenta tirar a espada fincada em si.

- Não... Eu não vou matá-lo – Ela agacha ao lado de Dante e passa a mão em seu rosto. – Você tem tanto de seu pai. Enfim, meu assunto é com a humana. Eu prefiro que seja com ela. Mas já que você perguntou... Eu mudei meus planos...

Ela respira profundamente e continua:

- Vamos ver até onde você consegue ir para salvar a humana,_ herói_. Que tal um jogo?

- O que vocês querem com ela? Por que não agora?

- Tudo em seu tempo. Como disse... Eu mudei de idéia – coloca os dedos nos lábios pedindo silêncio. – Vamos testar seu poder. Até nosso próximo encontro...

A mulher retira a espada fincada e pula na direção do teto. Desaparece em poucos segundos. Dante tenta se levantar, mas o corte é profundo. Enquanto se recupera pensa no diálogo com o demônio. O estranho diálogo para ser sincero. O que ela estava escondendo? Por que falar em jogos? Supostamente ela deveria terminar um ritual... Parecia que era a responsável por tudo aquilo. Mas ela não quis fazer o planejado. Disse "tudo em seu tempo".

"Talvez para preparar Beatriz ou me testar, como disse. O que ela ganharia com isso?"

- Você pode ter me pego de surpresa, mas não da próxima vez. Eu estarei preparado. – Dante fala ao se levantar e pega a espada Rebellion do chão.

Voltou sua atenção para as duas estátuas bloqueando o caminho.

- Bem, se vocês estavam aqui só pra que eu lutasse com a aquela graçinha não vejo mais utilidade pra vocês – falando isso Dante aplicou toda sua força para quebrar as estátuas que espatifaram-se no chão.

Dante sorriu orgulhoso e correu escadas à cima. Estava preocupado com Beatriz, e se ela estivesse sendo torturada ou algo pior? Não podia confiar nas palavras do demônio.

A parte de cima do prédio era mais conservada. Um longo corredor escuro levava até um ponto do lado oposto da escada. Dante caminhou por todo o corredor com cautela. Mas nada o surpreendeu. O outro lado era sinistro. Uma sala de porte médio com as paredes descascadas possuía duas portas em posições diferentes. Era iluminada fracamente por dois castiçais. Dante seguiu para a porta da esquerda esperando o pior. Ela não estava trancada e ele não sentia nenhuma presença demoníaca por perto, talvez eles tivessem fugido. Não teria a oportunidade de lutar contra o homem estranho...

Ao abrir a porta notou algo ao longe. Uma figura feminina presa por cordas. Era Beatriz suspensa pelas mãos. Dante correu em sua direção temendo que estivesse morta. Eles a haviam colocado sobre uma espécie de altar sujo de sangue. Ela não usava mais o casaco dado por Dante, mas sim uma túnica que no passado deveria ser completamente branca. Havia sangue nos seus braços e rosto e algumas gotas caiam de seus pés. Ele estava certo, Beatriz tinha sido torturada.

Com sua espada cortou uma das cordas que a suspendiam e segurou seu corpo para que não despencasse. Assim que a libertou ouviu um gemido fraco. Ela não estava morta. Dante a carregou até os pés do altar apoiou o corpo fraco de Beatriz em suas pernas.

- O que eles fizeram com você?

- Eu vou viver... Obrigado. – esboçou um sorriso.

Dante tentou limpar o sangue dos lábios de Beatriz.

- Você se divertiu sozinha todo esse tempo? - Falou fingindo tristeza.

- Da próxima vez eu deixo um pra você. Aliás...

Ela suspirou profundamente ganhando fôlego e continuou em um tom baixo:

- Eles me colocaram aqui... E desapareceram.

Dante encarou a porta por alguns segundos esperando ser surpreendido por uma legião de demônios, mas não havia nada lá fora.

- Está tudo muito estranho. Você se meteu com demônios poderosos... Muito poderosos.

- Eu tive azar...

- Eu quero entender tudo isso, mas vamos fazer isso em casa. Divertimos-nos o bastante por hoje. Acredito também que não haja nada por aqui pra ser visto. Qualquer coisa eu volto depois. Se tivermos tempo pra pensar... – Dante completou a frase com um tom sombrio. Eram visíveis suas dúvidas sobre tudo aquilo.

Quando Dante ameaçou carregá-la no colo ela o interrompeu:

- Isso não vai ser necessário, só me ajude a andar. Eu acredito que consiga andar com um apoio.

- Tudo bem, senhorita – Dante levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Vocês mulheres são tão difíceis.

Enquanto caminhavam para a saída com passos lentos, Beatriz disse ainda com a voz fraca:

- Eu entendo suas dúvidas.

- Eu vou te ajudar... Eu confio em você, só preciso esclarecer minhas dúvidas. As coisas não são parecem ser tão simples dessa vez.

Beatriz apenas o fitou.

Assim que chegaram à saída do prédio, Dante olhou para trás e disse num tom sombrio:

- Para onde eles foram?

- Talvez eles desistiram...

- Duvido. Isso tem a ver com o demônio que encontrei.

- Demônio?

Dante olhou para Beatriz e disse num tom preocupado:

- Quando chegarmos e você estiver melhor eu te explico... Agora é melhor não se esforçar.


	6. Dez Demônios

**CAPÍTULO VI – DEZ DEMÔNIOS**

**Serão apresentados os outros membros da elite demoníaca – todos minha criação – depois pretendo colocar uma lista com uma pequena biografia de cada um e uma história paralela sobre esses seres, aguardem xDDD**

Livia havia sido despertada de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta. Poucos poderiam chegar até ali sem serem anunciados e Livia pensou que o mensageiro do Mundus vinha trazer mensagens a ela. Levantou-se de sua cama e colocou um longo vestido cinza e leve que estava em uma das poltronas para cobrir seu corpo nu. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Argos que havia se apoiado em uma das paredes e sorria maliciosamente.

- Eu sabia que você estaria aqui – disse ao entrar nos aposento de Livia sem maiores cerimônias.

- Quem disse que você podia entrar? – Livia perguntou ainda na porta.

- Por que tantas cerimônias Livia? Eu pensei em trazer algumas notícias para alegrar seu dia...

- Ótimo. Notícias? – Livia fechou a porta curiosa, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sabia que você iria gostar – sentou-se em uma poltrona da sala. – Eu escutei algumas conversas entre os nossos iguais e creio eu que a prisão de Vergil vai criar certas divergências. Há quem queria que ele continue onde está... Esses não parecem divergir de Mundus, mas há também quem acredite que a decisão de Mundus em deixá-lo em suas mãos seja um ato irresponsável. Acreditam que seja melhor decidir logo seu destino e ocupar-se com o outro filho de Sparda.

- Insatisfeitos? Por que não pedem a Mundus uma reunião, se estão insatisfeitos com sua decisão? Talvez queiram maiores privilégios... – Livia parou em uma pilastra que separava o quarto da sala. – E você?

- Se Mundus confia em você não vejo motivos de duvidar de sua decisão. Aliás, você sempre foi muito eficiente nas suas missões. Acredito que haja certa inveja por partes de alguns membros...

- Eu vejo. Isso é normal entre nós, demônios. Naturalmente seria impossível conviver em uma sociedade, mas é necessário para nossa sobrevivência e depois de toda a luta contra Sparda e os humanos. Bem, haverá lutas, não duvido, mas a ordem não vai ser mudada. Ninguém tem mais poder que Mundus... E ele foi o único que conseguiu nos deixar mais unidos.

- Eu não duvido disso. – Argos falou em tom sério – Estou apenas te alertando que logo terão brigas para decidir isso. Mundus irá descobrir, ele sempre descobre. Seja por você ou sozinho... De qualquer forma é possível que haja algum tipo de reunião para se deixar claro toda essa situação. Mundus precisa firmar sua escolha novamente.

- Definitivamente haverá. Eu sei quem pensou ao contrário de Mundus... Os mesmos rebeldes... Eles terão a resposta final.

- E Vergil? – Argos perguntou repentinamente despertando a atenção de Livia.

- O que tem ele?

- Divertindo-se muito?

Livia cruzou os braços e caminhou até ele.

- Mudança de assunto? Cansado de discutir problemas maiores?

- Eu só lhe dei a notícia, mas por enquanto não há o que se preocupar...

- Eu não estou preocupada. – Livia disse cortando Argos.

- Eu sei. Sendo o único dentre nós com maior contato com você eu pensei que seria interessante lhe falar do que se passa lá fora enquanto você está presa com outras coisas. Mas agora... Diga-me: divertindo-se muito?

Livia não confiava em nenhum dos demônios ao seu redor, principalmente quando possuíam a mesma posição. Mas com Argos ela tinha uma estratégia própria.

- É interessante vê-lo sofrer... – disse com um olhar maldoso.

Argos sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se levantava da poltrona em que estava sentado e antes que Livia pudesse fazer alguma coisa a prende com as mãos na parede próxima.

- E quanto a mim? – sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Eu imaginava que você não queria apenas me alertar... – falou enquanto colocava as mãos no peito de Argos. - _Agora_ não.

- Por acaso você gastou todas suas energias com Vergil?

- Eu sei o que você quer... – Livia disse irritada tirando uma das mãos que bloqueavam sua saída com violência. – E isso você não vai ter.

Caminhando até a porta diz em um tom sensual:

- Você deveria saber que não costumo realizar desejos de outros. Somente os meus. Além do mais, eu preciso descansar – abre a porta. – Se me der licença.

Argos segue contrariado até a porta e fala quase tocando nos lábios de Livia:

- Alguma notícia que queria passar aos outros demônios?

- Eles terão um veredicto mais cedo que esperam. Não precisa se preocupar com isso – comenta sem esconder sua impaciência com o atrevimento de Argos.

- Eu ainda não me esqueci...

Livia fecha a porta assim que Argos passa por ela.

- Não tenho tempo Argos, preciso resolver algo muito mais importante... – Livia falou sozinha fitando o vazio.

Caminhava pela sala pensativa, tentando refletir sobre o que o demônio havia lhe dito. Ela iria convocá-los para uma reunião e lá deixaria claro que ou eles seguiam aqueles planos ou teriam que conversar pessoalmente com Mundus. E isso ela sabia, nenhum deles, por mais velhos e poderosos que fossem, iriam querer.

Não voltou a dormir, esperou algumas horas até que pudesse voltar para onde seus iguais se reuniam. Na maioria das vezes eles ficavam todos juntos maquinando algo. Depois que Mundus decidiu que Livia deveria se encarregar de Vergil ela ainda não havia parado para discutir sua decisão com os outros. Poucos estavam presentes no momento em que Vergil havia sido capturado e ouviram Mundus proferir sua palavra. E agora queriam causar certo caos na organização? Isso ela não permitiria.

Depois de algumas horas Livia levantou-se de uma das poltronas e vestiu uma roupa para a _reunião_. Ela sabia que não seria fácil acalmar demônios contrariados, mesmo que fossem a minoria. Contanto que resolvesse o problema sem Mundus, já significava alguma coisa. Aliás, Livia resolveria sem chamar o Príncipe, mas não deixaria de levar ao seu conhecimento o descontentamento de certos membros, que ela já imaginava quem eram...

Após uma longa caminhada chegou ao local em que possivelmente os encontrariam. Era um salão de mármore iluminado por diversos candelabros e dividido em diversos níveis onde as pessoas poderiam se sentar, uma espécie de tribunal. De longe pôde ver a figura de três demônios sentados juntos e outro mais afastado. Livia reconheceu as quatro figuras e únicas a estarem ali, no momento. Os três reunidos eram: Accalia com sua irmã Aletta, ambas criadas por Mundus e Zagreu, o demônio sedutor. A figura solitária era Skoll, conhecido entre os demais por sua habilidade em se transformar em um belo lobo de pêlos alvíssimos. Livia pensou onde estaria os demais... Aurus ela saberia que não compareceria, estava trabalhando no mundo dos humanos há bastante tempo. Faltavam Lynceus, Perséfone, Hati e Argos.

Sua figura logo foi percebida pelos demônios. A conversa entre eles cessou e Skoll foi o primeiro a dirigir sua palavra:

- E quando pensei que o dia estava entediante. – virou-se para ela fazendo seus longos cabelos ruivos se mexerem levemente.

Livia ignorou o comentário de Skoll e perguntou para os presentes sem esconder seu descontentamento:

- Eu pensei que encontraria mais membros aqui. Pelo menos quase o total. Faltam quatro...

- Livia você não quer que todos seus desejos sejam realizados, não é querida? Seu ego realmente anda maior que pensei... – a mulher chamada Aletta disse com ar zombador, seus olhos amarelos brilharam sagazmente.

- A questão aqui não é ego, Aletta, e sim_ interesse_. Esperava maior interesse por parte de pessoas que questionam as ordens de Mundus. Você sabe como é bom discutir nossas divergências, _enriquecedor_. – frisou a última palavra de forma ameaçadora.

Accalia, impossibilitada de participar da discussão, pois lhe faltava a voz, escreveu algo num pequeno papel e entregou a sua irmã antes que ela pudesse reiniciar a discussão com Livia. Ela, após a leitura, disse apenas:

- Não seja ridícula! É claro que você sabe!

- Algum problema Aletta? Talvez sua irmã esteja se sentindo excluída do debate... – Livia falou ironicamente.

A mulher lembrava Aletta do passado sujo de Accalia, chamada de traidora e castigada por Mundus por sua fraqueza em relação ao mundo humano. A jovem com doce aparência havia perdido sua voz e como forma de puni-la fisicamente de forma mais severa, para lembrar possíveis almas fracas, retirou um de seus olhos deixando apenas o buraco da órbita. Tentava inutilmente esconder sua punição com uma máscara de ouro.

- Deixe-me ver o papel. – Livia disse em um tom sério ao notar o olhar desesperador de Accalia.

Aletta entregou o papel contrariada, mas o fez porque sabia que seria pior iniciar uma discussão antes do necessário.

"Por que Mundus está contra essas pessoas?" Livia leu o papel e gargalhou. Com um aceno de mão queimou o bilhete e encarando Accalia disse ironicamente:

- Não me diga que você não sabe? Que tipo de demônio é você? – o ar inocente de Accalia a irritava profundamente.

- Você não tem o direito de... – Aletta falou aproximando-se de Livia para afastá-la da irmã.

- Esqueci-me que somente você pode humilhar sua deficiente irmã. – sorriu maliciosamente para a mulher.

Afastou-se de Accalia que a olhava com um misto de medo e raiva. Livia reprovava a existência das criações de Mundus, acreditava que eles eram mais suscetíveis a influência externa, principalmente Accalia que já havia pagado por uma traição no passado. O senhor do submundo a perdoou, pois vendo a figura patética do demônio pedindo por perdão acreditou que a humilhação que passaria e a vergonha seriam melhores. Livia não disse nada na época, mas sempre acreditou que elas deveriam estar mortas. Aletta era invejosa e fazia de tudo para afastá-la das decisões de Mundus, o que era impossível.

- Sua irmã finge que é idiota ou depois do castigo de Mundus ela realmente sofreu algum dano? Porque se esse for realmente o caso eu não vejo motivo para ela continuar viva, já que nem mesmo consegue entender o que se passa nesse maldito lugar!!! – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e se não fosse seu interesse em começar logo o tema pretendido, já teria feito algo muito pior.

Caminhou lentamente pelo recinto mexendo nos longos cabelos escuros enquanto era seguida pelos olhos atentos dos demais demônios até que começou:

- O que eu mais gostaria de entender é porque certas pessoas sentem tanto prazer em tentar burlar regras... Minha Accalia, sua pergunta soou um pouco errada, o certo seria: "Por que certas pessoas estão contra o seu precioso Mundus?". Eu pensei que você estivesse a par de todas as ações do conselho, apesar das diferenças você, infelizmente, é um membro também.

- Livia, é inútil você discutir com Accalia e Aletta, apesar de tudo, elas são fiéis à Mundus. – Zagreu disse delicadamente para Livia.

O demônio de pele pálida e olhos profundamente negros não mentia ao lembrar a fidelidade das irmãs criadas por Mundus para aumentar a força da legião infernal. Ninguém melhor que Zagreu para afirmar com tanta convicção sobre a fidelidade de membros do conselho. Ele mesmo acreditava que somente a existência de um líder poderia pacificar o caos demoníaco.

- Claro. – Livia voltou seus olhos para Zagreu e concluiu – Não devemos nos desvirtuar da discussão...

O demônio Skoll que até então havia apenas escutado toda a discussão apontou para as costas de Livia e disse:

- Talvez seja uma boa hora de começarmos a reunião, minha querida Livia.

Dois demônios caminhavam juntos seguidos ao longe por uma figura esquelética que vinha sozinha. Livia passou a prestar atenção nos três seres. A dupla era formada pelo arrogante Lynceus e Hati, o demônio de aparência angelical. Não foi difícil também reconhecer a andrógina Perséfone que caminhava de forma grotesca pelo salão.

Lynceus olhou para os presentes no salão com seu olhar arrogante característico.

- Há tempos que não vejo sua figura em reuniões, Livia – Lynceus falou gravemente enquanto caminhava para os bancos. – Talvez tenha desistido de política.

- Eu tenho estado muito ocupada... – o tom de Livia foi calmo e contido. A mulher conhecia o jeito do demônio Lynceus, este preferia a ausência em qualquer discussão desnecessária se sua situação não fosse prejudicada, sendo assim, não havia reais motivos para irritar-se com o homem de humor moderado e gosto aprimorado.

- Com seu brinquedinho, eu vejo – a voz de Perséfone vinda de trás de Livia denunciava sua desaprovação. Figura rancorosa e desconfiada, tão antiga quanto Mundus e conhecedora de mistérios de um passado remoto como ressuscitar mortos, era contrária a diversas medidas tomadas no inferno, e para Livia, membro mais possível de se rebelar contra a ordem.

- Eu entendo claramente porque queira ele só para você, Livia. – Aletta disse de forma sensual, fingindo não se importar com toda a posição da mulher.

- Isso _não _é uma brincadeira – Livia exclamou irritada. – E parece-me que muitos de vocês não entendem isso. Espalhando teorias nocivas à Mundus. Vocês sabem que não ganharão nada com isso e sabem também que cedo ou tarde ele saberá.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – Perséfone se aproximou de Livia e mesmo de menor estatura causava certo desconforto. Seu rosto macilento e até mesmo de aspecto doentio não deixava de ser repugnante.

Livia não se preocupava com o poder de Perséfone, sabia muito bem que cedo ou tarde haveria um conflito violento entre demônios.

- Ninguém é contrário a Mundus totalmente, Livia... – Skoll iniciou seu diálogo de forma contida para não irritar ambas as partes - Alguns membros só gostariam de maior explicação vinda do próprio Mundus. Ele não disse o que pretende fazer com Vergil e quando... Você não é boba e sabe que existem outras barreiras, incluindo o outro filho...

- E eu suponho que você queira tomar à frente disso? – o demônio de aparência pura, chamado Hati, dirigiu-se à direção de Skoll sem esconder todo seu ódio. Hati fora criado por Mundus numa época remota ainda no período da luta entre demônios e os seres brancos, conhecidos como anjos. De aparência angelical, com cabelos claríssimos e rebeldes e profundos olhos azuis, foi enviado como espião e após a vitória demoníaca ganhou um maior _status_. Seu físico escondia uma face sombria que detestava arduamente os falsos seguidores de Mundus.

- Não é compreensível todo esse medo, Skoll – Livia precipitou-se e barrou o caminho de Hati antes que este tomasse alguma medida extrema em relação ao demônio de longos cabelos avermelhados sentado à sua frente. Skoll apenas sorriu provocando ainda mais o outro.

Após encarar Hati por um tempo, Livia continuou:

- Todos sabem que quando o assunto é o mundo terreno precisamos medir bem nossas ações para não cometermos os mesmos erros que vêm nos assombrando há séculos. Se existe tanta preocupação por que não perguntam diretamente à Mundus quais são seus planos?

- Ele deve ter dito isso a você... Por ter lhe confiado Vergil... – Perséfone voltou a falar – Além do mais... Há outra questão: por que você? Não seria necessária a ajuda de outro demônio nisso! Ele já foi subjugado!

- É essa pergunta que me faço todos os dias... Por que você? – Aletta perguntou inconformada aproveitando a situação.

- Sempre soube que nosso pecado favorito era a inveja, mas isso está indo longe demais... Pedir maior participação à Mundus é algo, agora reclamar suas decisões que até então nos deixou vivos, isso é algo bem diferente. – Zagreu levantou-se nervoso e caminhando até Livia completou – Cedo ou tarde eles descobrirão seus erros, Livia. Eu prefiro não fazer parte dessa discussão inútil e deixo claro que não sou contrário às decisões do grande Senhor. Com licença.

Dizendo isso caminhou rapidamente para a saída sem olhar novamente para os presentes que o encaravam de forma inquieta. Zagreu sempre demonstrou sua lealdade à Mundus e vendo o ato do demônio, Aletta, que não queria parecer uma traidora e perder a confiança de Mundus como havia acontecido com sua irmã se levantou também e disse com um ar arrogante:

- Não concordo com sua posição Livia, mas não ouso discutir com Mundus suas escolhas, creio eu, que mais cedo que muitos acreditam, ele terá uma forma para resolver esse impasse.

Apenas acenou para sua irmã que a seguiu sem maiores problemas.

Apenas Skoll, Perséfone, Hati e Lynceus permaneciam olhando Livia que falou ainda irritada, mas de forma mais suave:

- Mundus não diz seus planos a ninguém Perséfone... E você sabe disso, sendo tão antiga quanto muitos aqui.

- Eu terei motivos para me preocupar somente quando as coisas começarem a sair do controle de Mundus. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, Perséfone, sempre se preocupando demais... – Lynceus falou ajeitando-se no banco.

- Mundus saberá disso, não será necessário Livia contar sobre o ocorrido. – Hati suspirou e saiu lentamente de perto dos outros demônios, sua capa amarelada arrastando no chão. Já longe falou rindo – Peça para Mundus que você cuide do outro filho de Sparda, Perséfone, se está querendo tanto isso!

Os olhos de Perséfone brilhavam de forma assombrosa, seu jeito assustaria qualquer mortal, mas não os membros infernais. Lynceus esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras de Hati e Livia, querendo dar aquele assunto como encerrado, disse:

- Parece-me que não há maiores dúvidas aqui... Creio eu que os interessados irão atrás de Mundus e verão sua resposta, que acredito eu, será bem menos amena que a minha.

- Definitivamente. – Lynceus provocou e levantando-se completou:

- Sinto que Argos está próximo, chegou um pouco tarde, eu suponho... Pelo menos ele conseguiu escapar de discussão tão inútil.

Perséfone falou num tom audacioso antes de sumir por um espaço no teto:

- Todos parecem estar tão seguros de si...

- Isso foi longe demais para mim. – Livia falou irritada num sussurro.

- Argos você chegou na melhor hora: o final. – Lynceus falou com o mesmo tom altivo enquanto caminhava para a saída encontrando Argos.

- Eu ouvi algumas coisas de longe, mas essa conversa não é novidade para mim... Todos sabem minha opinião.

Skoll riu baixinho, mas isso não passou despercebido por Livia que o encarou. Ele apenas sorriu para ela de forma provocadora e continuou sentado esperando Argos se aproximar. Não era desconhecido por Livia as intenções por detrás do sorriso de Skoll, ela sabia de seu interesse e tentava ignorar suas investidas, mesmo que fosse difícil contrariar seus instintos demoníacos, porque sabia bem o real motivo para elas existirem. Todos conheciam os privilégios que Livia possuía e, para Skoll, tê-la por perto seria muito conveniente.

- Um pouco atrasado. – Livia disse entediada voltando sua atenção para Argos que se aproximava de forma despreocupada.

- Estava ocupado... Ao contrário de muitos. – Argos encarou em seguida Skoll e completou – Parece-me que a reunião acabou...

Skoll olhou o demônio rival com um misto de inveja e ódio por que sabia muito bem o motivo daquela frase e disse secamente:

- Querida Livia, você tem meu apoio e deixarei claro, caso seja necessário, minha opinião à Mundus... Até mais.

Curvou-se lentamente para Livia e saiu com um ar triunfante.

Argos o encarou até que sua figura houvesse desaparecido.

- Eu não gosto desse demônio...

- E eu sei o motivo... – Livia falou sombriamente.

- Ele te deseja há muito tempo e eu...

- Não só ele... E você deveria saber que não sou _sua_ para agir com tamanha raiva. Eu não pedi sua proteção das investidas de Skoll. – Livia falou indiferente enquanto caminhava até umas das portas do salão que levava á uma pequena saleta adjacente. Foi seguida de longe por Argos que decidiu mudar de assunto:

- Algum progresso hoje?

- O que eu sabia que aconteceria. Nada além. Eu não quero falar disso com você. Se não conseguiu assistir à reunião não é meu problema.

- Aparentemente as coisas não saíram tão bem, sinto um pouco de raiva na sua voz – Argos falou de forma desconfiada fechando a porta atrás deles.

- O de sempre, eu não aceito certas pessoas no conselho, só isso. – Livia reclamou irritada apoiando-se numa mesa.

- Relaxe... As coisas estão indo muito bem até agora. Mundus sabe o que faz. Você precisa parar de pensar um pouco nessas coisas para variar – Argos falou enquanto caminhava até ela.

- E você supõe que poderá fazer isso?

- Como se não me conhecesse...

- Tente. – Livia sentou-se na mesa puxando Argos em sua direção com uma das pernas.

"Nada melhor que esquecer-se dos problemas por alguns minutos usando Argos" pensou Livia.

Ela o faz beijar seu pescoço e colo enquanto tira a camisa do companheiro. O submete às suas vontades. Sempre fora assim. E lá estava Argos, como Livia desejara, beijando e tocando seu corpo que fora rapidamente despido, tentando fazer seu melhor. Satisfazendo também seus próprios desejos, ao passar seus lábios úmidos nos quadris e coxas da mulher que o fitava maliciosamente.

Argos vendo o olhar Livia, de alguém que não pretende perder seu tempo com demonstrações de afeto, a penetra com força, enquanto beija sua perna, escutando o gemido alto da mulher. Ele se abaixa mais na direção da mulher movimentando seus quadris violentamente. Argos beija seus seios sentindo suas costas sendo arranhadas intensamente, experimentando um misto de dor e prazer que só era sentido ao estar nas mãos de Livia. Ela passa os dedos úmidos de sangue na barriga de Argos enquanto recebe com mais força seu membro. No breve momento do orgasmo, entre gemidos, ele ainda troca um beijo com a mulher tão difícil de agradar. Mesmo sabendo que acabaria ali, ele sente uma pontada de raiva ao vê-la se levantar sem maiores cerimônias, retomando o olhar frio característico. Observa Livia colocar suas roupas no belo corpo sem falar nada e é acordado de seus pensamentos pela voz sua voz grave.

- Não demore muito aqui. Alguém pode aparecer... - diz com as mãos já na maçaneta.

- Não tente esconder o que todos sabem. – Argos falou a cortando.

- Não tente bancar o esperto pra cima de mim. – fala seriamente desaparecendo pela porta.

E tudo termina rápido como começou.


	7. Os Rituais se Iniciam

**CAPÍTULO VII – OS RITUAIS SE INICIAM**

Dante chegou com Beatriz em sua casa e sem esconder sua desconfiança disse:

- Será que é seguro você ficar aqui? Eles, afinal de contas, sabem que você _está_ aqui.

- Talvez... – Beatriz sentou-se no sofá velho da sala e continuou – Ou então vão mudar de estratégia.

- Possível, depois do que eu vi lá.

Beatriz o encarou esperando que falasse o que Dante havia visto de impressionante.

- O demônio? – perguntou curiosa.

- Sim... Olhe, você não pode ficar aqui e muito menos nesse estado. Precisamos ir para algum lugar que eles não saibam da existência. Mesmo que eles não venham aqui por terem mudado de estratégia, é um risco que não podemos tomar. Além do mais, eu preciso pensar mais sobre tudo isso e _você_ precisa me ajudar.

Dante parou por alguns segundos, refletindo.

- Eu sei de um lugar. Você agüenta andar mais alguns minutos?

Beatriz levantou contrariada e disse em um tom desanimado:

- Espero que seja seguro.

- Totalmente.

Dante a havia levado para um lugar não muito longe dali e mais seguro, pelo menos naquele momento. Lá poderiam analisar melhor a situação e dar tempo para Beatriz se recuperar.

- Definitivamente ela não se importará. Depois que explicar o motivo. – Dante sorriu abrindo um portão enferrujado.

Beatriz levantou uma das sobrancelhas desconfiada e falou enquanto observava o local:

- Você tem certeza?

- Ela vai ficar feliz em saber que está salvando nossa pele.

O endereço era numa espécie de vila, tirando o fato que a maior parte das casas parecia estar desabitada. A própria casa da colega de Dante estava com ares de que não era usada há mais de meses. Deram a volta procurando a porta dos fundos que foi aberta pelo caçador de demônios sem muito esforço.

- Ela vive fora da cidade... Essa vila também é bem deserta, mas não perigosa do jeito que você imagina. Só espero que ela não apareça hoje. De qualquer modo não vamos ficar por muito tempo.

Entraram pela cozinha empoeirada e foram para a sala que também estava suja. Beatriz que além de machucada ainda estava cansada deitou-se no sofá.

- Vou dar uma olhada na casa.

Dito isso Dante saiu para um corredor escuro.

Deitada, Beatriz deu um leve sorriso ao ver Dante saindo apressado. Afinal de contas não era um mercenário, ele realmente demonstrava preocupações. Depois de alguns minutos voltou com diversas coisas na mão.

- Sem tempo pra cochilos... – disse sentado na mesinha de centro.

Beatriz levantou-se assustada ao notar o caçador na sua frente segurando roupas e outras coisas.

- Achei algumas coisas que podem servir em você. Com essa roupa suja de sangue você não pode ficar... Pelo menos minha amiga é humana, encontrei bandagens e curativos, enfim, acho que vai dar tudo certo.

- Coisas da sua amiga... Você mexeu nas coisas dela? – Beatriz perguntou desconfiada. Seria estranho imaginar alguém mexendo nas suas coisas na sua ausência.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. – Dante entregou as coisas "emprestadas" e antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa levantou-se do sofá.

– Obrigado – Beatriz decidiu não discutir sobre os modos do rapaz. - Eu não esperava essa ajuda...

- De mim? Eu não sou tão insensível assim. – Dante a cortou rindo.

Beatriz sorriu mais uma vez antes de caminhar com dificuldades até os fundos da casa. Dante, ao contrario do que apresentava, estava repleto de dúvidas sobre todos os acontecimentos de até então, e não esperava encontrar respostas de Beatriz, a jovem parecia estar mais confusa que ele e aparentemente desconhecia a maior parte das ações que tinham ocorrido. No momento o que Dante queria saber era quem poderia ser o homem que encontrara na fábrica e que Beatriz parecia conhecer e a mulher-demônio que o desafiara em uma luta nem um pouco justa.

Dante, que não estava acostumado a esperar, caminhou pela casa impaciente, mexendo em todos os cantos que passava. Assim que ouviu barulhos vindos do corredor voltou sua atenção para lá. Beatriz apareceu, depois de algum tempo, vestindo as roupas da humana, calças escuras e uma blusa branca de alças, em seus braços havia posto algumas bandagens e Dante percebeu quando ela se aproximou que havia alguns machucados em seu rosto que não havia notado antes, como um corte nos lábios, sobrancelhas e no canto da face.

- Eu não tinha reparado antes... – Dante falou enquanto via Beatriz se sentar no sofá da sala. – Eu não costumo notar muitos nas coisas ao meu redor e também não costumo esperar... – reclamou sentando à sua frente.

- Eu não estou o obrigando a ficar aqui. Eu agradeço o que está fazendo...

- É, eu sei. De alguma forma você me acalma, mas voltando ao seu problema. – Dante desconversou ao notar o olhar curioso de Beatriz. – Quando estávamos naquele prédio você parecia conhecer o sujeito, que aparentemente era humano.

- E é. Trabalhava no culto. Era difícil encontrá-lo, parecia uma figura mítica. De qualquer forma ele que organizou tudo isso. Por quê?

- É isso que estamos procurando. "Sacrifício Maior"... Não tenho idéia. Não são todos os demônios capazes de possuir um corpo humano.

- Você falou de uma mulher? Havia mais pessoas lá?

Dante acenou com a cabeça.

- Um demônio em forma de mulher. Poderosa, ela. Se o sacerdote respondia pelo lado humano, ela representa os interesses demoníacos.

- Eu não a vi!

- Ela disse que vai me testar como se fosse um jogo. Eu não acredito nisso. Eles não são assim, eu não sou assim! Não existe isso de esperar. Se ela quer algo ela já deveria ter feito. Isso não está cheirando nada bem. – Dante reclamou.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Esperar que não vai ser. Quanto mais cedo isso acabar melhor, se eles acham que ficaremos esperando agirem primeiro, estão enganados.

- Não acredito que agir sem pensar seja a melhor forma.

Dante se inclina na frente de Beatriz a analisando como se esperasse uma resposta imediata e fala:

- O que eles querem tanto com você?

Beatriz apenas o encara.

- Não é qualquer demônio, espero que não seja... – parou no meio da frase pensativo. - Esqueça. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa e logo eles terão uma resposta. – Dante pega uma de suas pistolas e coloca em cima de uma pequena mesinha que estava ao seu lado. – Enquanto isso... Tente lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa.

- Com certeza você pensará. – Beatriz falou fitando o teto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você tem sangue demônio em suas veias, isso deve servir para alguma coisa, não é?

- Você até que reagiu bem com a revelação. – lembrou-se da reação de Beatriz ao descobrir que Dante não era um simples mortal.

- Eu preciso confiar em alguém. Não vejo problemas em confiar em um mestiço. – Beatriz voltou seus olhos para Dante – Eu vi como você olha para eles... Não acredita que eles possam conviver entre humanos?

- Demônios? Você só pode estar brincando comigo... É claro que não podem conviver com humanos.

- Tanta certeza... Os meus olhos provam o contrário.

Dante a encarou curioso.

- Se você está aqui isso quer dizer que eles podem conviver com humanos. Eu não sei até onde a convivência seria agradável para ambas as partes.

- Esse momento acaba quando chega o momento que ambos descobrem quão diferentes são.

- Espero que não seja um fardo difícil de carregar saber como foi concebido. – Beatriz falou baixo para Dante não ouvir.

Ele apenas a observou seriamente, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Era difícil enxergar, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e sentia dor ao tentar se mexer, mas assim que sentiu um cheiro úmido lembrou-se de onde estava: uma masmorra na profundeza infernal onde raramente sairia vivo. Um barulho metálico despertou sua atenção para algo que se movia à sua frente e com grande esforço percebeu o que era, aliás, quem era. A mulher que o torturava estava sentada no mesmo lugar da última vez, mas dessa vez carregava uma longa espada que Vergil reconheceu rapidamente: sua querida Yamato.

A criatura percebeu a reação que aquela cena provocava em Vergil e sorriu prazerosamente.

- Yamato volta para onde nunca deveria ter saído. Eu lhe disse que ela ficaria melhor comigo. Você sabe que ela pertence a esse lugar. – Livia levantou-se segurando firmemente a espada – Vergil, você pôde ter demonstrado força, mas essa espada não é digna de um mestiço, mas não se sinta mal, você fez seu melhor. E agora...

Livia o observava preso apoiada nas grades da prisão que estava com seu portão aberto.

- Você sabe que se tornou quase um humano, não é mesmo? Não que você se lembre do que ocorreu, mas sente as mudanças em seu corpo, físicas e mentais. Nesse momento você se tornou uma mera sombra do passado, debilitada e prestes a desaparecer com o menor sinal que eu faça, entretanto você também sabe que não queremos isso. Eu já lhe disse que ainda teria uma função importante daqui pra frente e não queremos que o filho de Sparda morra antes de desempenhar essa missão. Confesso que não confio muito em sua capacidade para isso, mas vamos torcer pelo melhor. Caso ocorra algum imprevisto, temos tudo sobre controle. Conseguimos derrotar você, que parecia ser tão determinado... Acredito que não teremos problemas com Dante.

- Grande estratégia, eu suponho... – Vergil falou fracamente, mas era possível perceber sua ironia.

- Cedo ou tarde essa rebelião humana iria terminar. Sparda tentou, mas ele foi estúpido ao entregar uma coisa tão importante como seu amuleto para mestiços. Você bem que tentou, mas esse desejo ávido por poder não lhe trouxe bons frutos, não é mesmo? – Livia caminhou até Vergil e completou secamente – Nós sabemos que está longe de ser um demônio; mesmo que tente se tornar um, seria incompleto e insuficiente.

- Eu nunca serei vulnerável como um humano, mesmo que tentem. Corre nas minhas veias o sangue de um demônio, Sparda. O que me faz ser superior a muitos de sua raça.

- Isso é verdade, mas não esqueçamos que seu pai não era único. Há mais tão poderosos quando ele e que mesmo se você triunfasse em seu plano, que já nasceu fracassado, não conseguiria vencer.

- Acredito que você se colocaria entre esses poderosos? – Vergil esboçou um sorriso maldoso.

Livia agachou-se na sua frente e o encarou demoradamente antes de responder, Vergil sentiu um forte desconforto ao olhar para os olhos da mulher-demônio.

- Não brinque comigo.

Ele apenas continuou a encará-la reunindo toda sua força restante para não se mostrar fraco um instante se quer.

- Que tal um passeio?

Vergil assustou-se com a repentina mudança de assunto. A pergunta parecia fora do contexto.

Lívia saiu da sala e depois de poucos segundos voltou com um sorriso no rosto, acompanhada de três demônios com a aparência totalmente bestial, suas peles pareciam ser feitas de um couro grosseiro e os rostos lembravam vagamente um humano. Estes caminharam rapidamente até Vergil que pensou que seria possível escapar ao perceber que os seres soltavam algumas de suas correntes.

- Por que você mesma não faz o trabalho sujo? – falou com um ar ameaçador mostrando que ainda existia força naquele corpo.

- Tanta pressa não vai te levar a lugar algum.

Apesar de soltas as correntes Vergil mal conseguia se levantar e sem apresentar muitas resistências foi pego por dois dos demônios que o colocaram em pé. Seus pés e mãos ainda estavam presos com algemas, que ele imaginava, eram as responsáveis por sugar suas forças.

- Eu lhe disse que agora era apenas uma sombra do Vergil do passado. – Lívia disse apoiada na porta aberta da masmorra com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vocês precisam de correntes para poder se sentir fortes?

- Não seja bobinho... Não são as correntes que o impedem de lutar. – Lívia sorriu ironicamente. – Traga-o até o local combinado.

Os demônios empurraram Vergil até a saída da masmorra. Todo o tempo ele observava o local em que estava sendo levado para poder perceber qualquer rota de fuga, apesar de entender que o Inferno não era um local de _simples_ fuga. Era vigiado por três demônios que o cercavam, e na frente caminhava de forma elegante a mulher que o atormentava e que carregava sua estimada espada.

- Nem tente fazer alguma coisa Vergil, nós dois sabemos que você não conseguirá chegar ao fim do corredor. Não me faça machucar esse rosto lindo que você tem.

Lívia ainda caminhou por diversos corredores tortuosos com paredes úmidas até chegar a um par de portas pesadas de metal com desenhos demoníacos e bizarros. Sem apresentar qualquer tipo de esforço abriu-as e assim que notou que Vergil havia passado mandou um dos demônios trancar a porta.

- Você me odeia, não é? – Lívia falou se aproximando.

- Há pessoas que não merecem o poder que têm. Isso se você tiver esse poder.

- Tanto ódio. Eu gosto disso – seus olhos brilharam intensamente. – Soltem-no e dêem uma espada a ele. – Lívia falou voltando sua atenção aos demônios que estavam atrás de Vergil.

Os demônios tiraram todas as correntes de Vergil que quase desabou ao sentir a leveza de seu corpo. Talvez fosse possível mostrar a ela seu poder. Observou o olhar cínico da mulher que empunhava sua espada Yamato com prazer e esperou receber alguma arma dos demônios.

- Você não é digna de segurar essa espada – provocou-a.

- Não perca sua força com as palavras, Vergil.

Dito isso Vergil correu com esforço na direção do demônio que se esquivou de seu golpe rapidamente e rindo falou:

- Adoraria ver seu corpo fincado por ela – alisou a lâmina da espada.

Vergil inconformado tenta alcançar Lívia, mas a espada parece pesada demais para ele. Com violência ela consegue jogar a arma emprestada de Vergil longe de sua mão e o joga no chão com um das mãos.

- Eu sabia que não seria difícil, mas você _realmente_ está fraco.

Após completar a frase fincou Yamato na barriga de Vergil que apenas fechou os olhos sem mostrar a intensidade da dor que sentia. Tombou ao chão. Lívia se agachou ao seu lado e apoiando-se no cabo da Yamato falou:

- Vergil derrotado por sua própria espada.

Após olhar para o corte em sua barriga acrescentou orgulhosa:

- Belo corte. Pena que não se lembrará dele.

Vergil agarra a mão de Lívia que estava segurando o cabo da Yamato e diz:

- Até que ponto vocês chegarão para alcançar o que querem?

- Você ainda nos agradecerá. De qualquer forma isso tudo é apenas o começo. Afinal de contas te daremos o que sempre quis.

Lívia tira a espada do corpo de Vergil com violência e observa o esforço que este faz para tentar se levantar.

- Eu lhe disse que as correntes não eram responsáveis pela sua fraqueza.

Vergil se contorce de dor e após longos segundos é ouvido um estrondo vindo do outro lado da sala, onde se encontrava um grande portal que era possível apenas enxergar a escuridão. Lívia caminha para a saída da sala sendo acompanhada pelos demais demônios. Vergil observa tudo do chão sem entender o porquê da súbita partida. Antes de sair pelas portas duplas Lívia fala:

- Boa sorte com Mundus... Vergil.

Uma vez fora da sala Lívia encosta seu corpo na parede e fala rispidamente para os três demônios saírem do local. Agora que havia cumprido seu papel Mundus poderia iniciar as preparações que transformariam Vergil em uma simples marionete de demônios. Seria difícil, ela sabia disso, mas uma grande vitória. Depois de pensar sobre a situação atual em que se encontrava, Lívia caminhou lentamente para a saída das masmorras; para ela não havia mais nada ali. Mesmo sendo de grande confiança ela não poderia assistir a transformação de Vergil, somente Mundus sabia os rituais e era algo que ele queria guardar em segredo.

Ao sair do castelo de Mundus foi surpreendida por um dos demônios – Skoll – que estava apoiado no muro do castelo e ao vê-la caminhou até seu lado e a encarando de forma maliciosa iniciou o diálogo:

- Eu pude sentir seu cheiro de longe. Ele me atraiu até aqui.

- Eu não sou uma simples vítima usada para saciar seu apetite lupino. – Lívia continuou caminhando sem olhar para o demônio.

- Eu não preciso me transformar em lobo para saciar meu apetite.

- Você disse certo: _seu_ apetite. Skoll eu não estou aqui pra brincadeiras...

- Eu me pergunto se você é assim com Argos. – Skoll provocou Lívia que para de caminhar para encará-lo.

- Você fala demais - Lívia coloca os dedos nos lábios de Skoll em um tom ameaçador.

Skoll fecha os olhos e segura a mão de Lívia mostrando que aquilo tudo não o irritava e sim o deixava excitado.

- E você ama se mostrar superior. Eu gosto disso. – ainda segurando o braço de Lívia ele passa sua língua nos dedos da mulher.

Ela tira rispidamente sua mão dos lábios de Skoll e fala sensualmente:

- Respondendo à sua pergunta, se sou desse jeito com Argos? Não... Mas isso é algo que você nunca vai chegar a conhecer. – falava enquanto passava suas mãos nos longos cabelos de Skoll – Eu não quero domesticar um lobo.

Falando isso Lívia volta a caminhar deixando Skoll sozinho. Ele a encara sem esconder sua irritação até que ela desapareça de vista.


	8. Angelo

**CAPÍTULO VIII - ANGELO**

Um longo tempo tinha se passado desde que Lívia havia deixado Mundus sozinho com Vergil e aquela começava a se irritar por não ter sido chamada ainda. Ela sabia que cedo ou tarde Mundus a convocaria para ser testemunha da transformação de Vergil e a demora a irritava profundamente. Não estava acostumada a ser deixada para trás nos planos de Mundus e mesmo que isso não representasse a sua exclusão dos planejamentos do mestre o fato de estar a muito tempo esperando não era prazeroso. Levantou-se nervosa jogando o livro que lia em sua cama e decidiu voltar para as masmorras. Não poderia deixar que os outros demônios vissem essa situação como uma possível desconfiança de Mundus.

Agradeceu por não ter encontrado ninguém indesejado e com rapidez chegou à fortaleza do Príncipe. Em poucos minutos estava novamente na frente das grandes portas duplas e sem cerimônia adentrou o recinto.

Lá estava Vergil. Era difícil, de longe, notar alguma mudança física no homem que se encontrava deitado no chão frio e aparentava estar morto, mas Lívia sabia que não era esse o plano de Mundus - a não ser que algo errado houvesse acontecido. Caminhou lentamente até ele procurando algum sinal do príncipe, obviamente ele pediria sua opinião. Lívia estranhou, pois aparentemente não há ninguém na sala, além de Vergil não apresentar mudanças. Lembrou-se da frase de Mundus e pensou se o filho de Sparda havia conseguido lutar contra a mudança.

"_A não ser que seu corpo humano fosse todo reconstruído e no lugar surgisse um demônio completo. Assim ele estaria em nossas mãos"._

- O que pode ter acontecido? – Lívia sussurrou preocupada. Ela sentia a energia do mestiço por todo o ambiente de forma mais forte que antes, o que deduziu ser efeito da ação de Mundus, mas mesmo assim não era aquilo que esperava.

Virou de costas para o corpo de Vergil e após respirar profundamente voltou para as portas duplas. Foi surpreendida por um barulho estranho vindo detrás e ao se virar deu de cara com um Vergil de rosto maltratado e sujo de sangue que com rapidez segurou seu pescoço forçando um enforcamento. Lívia havia sido atacada por um homem que pensava estar inconsciente e o choque de vê-lo na sua frente a fez perder qualquer tipo de reflexo. Usando de sua força consegue fazer com que ele a solte, o jogando ao chão, e após recuperar sua posição toca seu pescoço percebendo que aquele toque não seria possível ao Vergil debilitado de antes.

- Você conseguiu me surpreender. Parabéns. – diz ao homem que voltava a ficar em pé e apenas a fitava sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Naturalmente o processo estava em curso, o que deixou Livia bastante animada. Seu olhar havia mudado, pouco sinal de humanidade existia naqueles olhos avermelhados que a encaravam.

Lívia continua observando Vergil curiosa a respeito de sua transformação e após um sorriso vitorioso fala:

- Por que você tentou me matar, Vergil?

- Não poderia fazer, poderia? – sua voz também havia mudado, tendo recebido um tom mais robótico. Falava baixo e pausadamente como se cada palavra que saia de sua boca representasse um grande esforço de sua parte.

- Não. Lembranças do passado, eu percebo. – lembrou-se do que Mundus havia dito sobre o processo complexo que transformava um humano em um demônio-servo. - Como se sente? – circula em volta de Vergil, esperando por alguma resposta que demora a ser respondida.

- Ódio... – disse apenas.

- Eu acredito. Deve ser algum assunto não resolvido. – falou ironicamente.

- Ele ainda possui lembranças do passado Livia, como disse. É resistente a qualquer coisa, mas logo resolverá esse impasse, ele sempre quis ser um demônio. – a voz de Mundus foi ouvida no recinto. Livia olhou ao seu redor esperando encontrar algo, mas não havia nada no local.

- Difícil até o final... – Livia volta a observá-lo. – Espero que seu irmão seja mais fácil.

Vergil a encara e secamente responde:

- Eu não tenho irmão.

Livia sorri maliciosamente antes de caminhar pela saída. Entretanto é interrompida por um grito vindo de suas costas. Um grito de dor. Vira-se lentamente e encontra a obre de Mundus tendo espasmos deitado no chão. Volta para o meio da sala e olha o sofrimento do homem.

- Tanto vigor. Vê como ele luta contra a mudança – a voz de Mundus é novamente ouvida.

- Isso realmente vai demorar. – Livia se agacha ao seu lado para estudá-lo com maior cuidado.

- Ele visualiza vestígios do passado, mas mesmo assim é arriscado mandá-lo agora. Foi por isso que ele lhe sufocou.

- Naturalmente. O processo costuma ser doloroso e ainda mais com o filho de Sparda.

- Com o tempo ele aprenderá. Tirarei dele todos os traços antigos e que possam mostrar a Dante quem seja. Será impedido de falar também.

- Aproveite bem suas lições, Vergil. – Livia fala antes de se levantar.

- Não vá ainda. Preciso esclarecer alguns detalhes.

Após o silêncio Mundus continua:

- Eu preciso que fique alerta em relação aos demais demônios. Nem todos estão vendo isso da forma desejável. Nós já conversamos sobre o assunto, então acredito que seja claro para você a situação.

Livia apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu confio em você, apenas me diga uma coisa: por que voltou aqui antes de ser chamada?

- Como encarregada eu precisei saber se estava correndo tudo como o desejado por você, senhor. – disse claramente sem esconder o olhar desconfiado.

- Como imaginei. Por confiar em você sinto na obrigação de esclarecer pequenas dúvidas que surgem. Pode ir, precisarei de você, mas não agora.

Livia olhou mais uma vez para Vergil que havia desmaiado e caminhou novamente para a saída. Uma vez na porta, Mundus falou:

- Não se esqueça que você é um demônio, acima de tudo.

- Eu nunca tive dúvidas a respeito disso.

Dito isso saiu do recinto com a mente confusa. O motivo do diálogo com Mundus não era totalmente claro para Lívia, mas decidiu esquecer, por enquanto. Ela havia deixado nítido sua lealdade, não possuía motivos para se preocupar com nada além do necessário.


	9. O Combate

**CAPÍTULO IX – O COMBATE**

Era noite lá fora e uma chuva fina caia. Dentro da casa "emprestada" Beatriz observava o pequeno jardim descuidado molhado pela água. Ela já se sentia melhor, mas mesmo assim sabia que Dante encontraria alguma imposição, caso saísse para desvendar todo o mistério atual. Falando no caçador de demônios este havia desaparecido para o interior da casa e somente agora, depois de vários minutos, voltava com uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto.

- Como você está? – perguntou enquanto tirava sua Ivory da mesinha em que a havia deixado.

- Melhor. Foi apenas um susto, no final das contas. – as atenções de Beatriz se voltaram para o meio-demônio.

- Ótimo! Eu já sei aonde ir, na verdade, já queria visitar esse lugar desde o início, só não fui porque estava esperando você melhorar.

Ela ficou o fitando esperando que ele continuasse a se explicar. Dante voltou a se sentar no sofá velho e retomou:

- No culto onde tudo começou. Deve haver alguma coisa lá. Se você estiver melhor eu posso ir sozinho.

- Você... Poder ir? Sozinho?

- Claro! Isso não é lugar pra humanas e além do que não vou querer carregar ninguém no colo, caso algo aconteça. Você veio atrás de mim por ajudar, vai ter que fazer tudo que eu pedir! E se eu falei que é pra ficar aqui... Você _vai_ ficar aqui.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui! Você nem sabe se vai precisar da minha ajuda! – Beatriz reclamou inconformada por Dante estar querendo decidir por ela.

- Eu não vou precisar... Chegando lá, eu farei as coisas do meu jeito. Vai ser melhor assim. Olhe, eu não quero te obrigar a ficar, mas se for necessário...

- Você não manda em mim. – Beatriz falou rindo da situação. Era visível seu aborrecimento.

- Porque são sempre as mulheres mais complicadas que cruzam meu caminho?

Dante, percebendo que aquela conversa não iria levar a lugar algum e sem tempo a perder segura ela pelo braço levando-a até o corredor para os quartos.

- O que você está fazendo??? – Beatriz pergunta enquanto tenta se soltar de Dante. Vendo que ele era mais forte decide experimentar um chute nas costas de Dante que irritado vira-se para trás e com agilidade a coloca em suas costas.

- Vocês conseguem ser irritantes quando querem. Além do que nunca fui delicado com damas.

- Seu maldito machista! Coloque-me no chão! – Beatriz gritou nervosa com o gesto de Dante.

Assim que chegaram a um dos quartos Dante a jogou na cama e voltou-se para a porta pronto para trancá-la. Assim que a fecha escuta os gritos de Beatriz vindos de trás da porta de madeira.

- VOCÊ É MALUCO???

- Na verdade sou bem consciente. Depois você ainda vai me agradecer.

Ainda sob protestos da mulher Dante concluiu:

- Quando voltar, nós iremos falar de dinheiro. De algum jeito vou querer receber. Não trabalho de graça.

Dito isso Dante partiu para sua caçada. Quando voltasse ela já estaria bem mais calma, principalmente quando soubesse que ele havia vencido, pensou.

A chuva já havia deixado Dante completamente molhado ao chegar ao prédio do culto, mesmo que seu sobretudo o protegesse. Fitou ao longe o centro em que Beatriz falara: uma construção sem sinais de requinte, mas que chamava atenção por ser o único prédio nas redondezas. Era cercado por uma densa mata que dava ao local um ar macabro. Uma grade de metal que impedia o acesso de intrometidos foi aberta por Dante sem dificuldade. Observou as redondezas à procura de qualquer sinal estranho, mas não notou nada diferente, o que o deixou mais apreensivo; pois da última vez que isso ocorrera foi surpreendido por seres demoníacos sem nem ao menos senti-los. Subiu todo o caminho que separava o portão da entrada do prédio com suas fiéis pistolas – Ivory e Ebony – em punhos. A cada passo esperando que surgissem das trevas ao seu redor demônios para lhe retardar.

Parou na porta da entrada observando os detalhes com cenas de batalhas antigas e já esquecidas.

- Eu só conheço gente maluca. – reclamou antes de dar um pontapé na porta.

O interior era bem mais luxuoso que a aparência externa do prédio. Um amplo salão iluminado com uma escada central levava ao primeiro andar. O assoalho de madeira e grandes janelas de vidro decoradas com belíssimas cortinas de tecido branco detalhadas em ouro davam ao recinto um ar nobre.

- Eu preciso começar a levar o espólio de minhas batalhas. – Dante brincou observando o luxo do lugar. Ouviu uma voz conhecida vinda de suas costas e ao se virar deparou-se com a mesma mulher do galpão descendo as escadas.

- Certos humanos sabem como viver. Não acha? – a estranha falava enquanto descia as escadas. Ainda usava a mesma roupa do encontro passado, mas Dante notou que agora levava em suas costas uma espada.

- Olha só! A mulher sem nome! Como sempre não sinto sua presença, mas você deve saber disso.

Ela riu prazerosamente observando o olhar de Dante, que mesmo tentando disfarçar demonstrava seu descontentamento.

- Não fique chateado... Como eu lhe disse: adoro jogar. Tantos assuntos para resolver e não me apresentei. Você pode me chamar de Livia, acredito que pelo menos tenha o direito de saber o nome do demônio que irá matá-lo. Enfim, esse jogo já está demorando demais... Tantas falhas. Eu tive que matar o maldito sacerdote mortal que não conseguiu usar uma simples humana! Eu sabia que eu que deveria ter feito isso. Essa raça é tão imprestável.

- O que é esse culto? O que você quer com uma humana? – Dante falou irritado – Se vamos jogar, como disse, deixe-me a par da situação.

- O culto não representa nada... Eles brincaram como fogo. Eu só estou observando as coisas para ver se saem da maneira desejada, infelizmente houve a total incompetência pela parte humana, mas aqui estamos nós! O culto quis acordar demônios e usar sua força a favor deles, eu os usei para despertar algo bem maior.

- Vocês, demônios, são tão covardes... Precisam manipular humanos para conseguir o que querem.

- Escravos podem ser manipulados... Mas vejamos, não sei o porquê de continuarmos com essa discussão inútil. Vamos terminar logo com isso, você sabe o resultado do jogo.

- Se tudo falhar e você for expulsa do inferno eu posso ceder minha casa para você... – Dante a provocou tirando a Rebellion de suas costas.

Livia retirou de suas costas a espada e pela primeira vez Dante a notou com maior clareza. Pelo formato próprio da longa lâmina percebeu a origem daquela espada. Ela percebeu o choque do meio-demônio e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que tal juntar-se ao seu irmão no inferno?

Dante, pela primeira vez, ficou sem reação enquanto notava Yamato nas mãos de um demônio.

- Dante sem palavras... Pelo visto gostou da surpresa! Uma relíquia como esta nas mãos de um mestiço, mesmo que seja um mestiço ousado como seu irmão. Veremos se você também tem o sangue de Sparda nas veias!

Com um golpe violento e rápido atacou Dante que bloqueou o ataque com sua espada Rebellion que mais que nunca deveria ajudá-lo. Tentou tirar de sua mente todo o ódio que sentiu ao ver Yamato nas mãos da mulher e concentrar-se somente na luta, mas agora além da ajuda à Beatriz havia o desejo de destruir o demônio na sua frente e que portava algo de Vergil, que apesar de todas as rivalidades e do caminho errado que escolhera, não deixava de ser _seu_ irmão... Havia arcado com seus erros, mas não suportava vê-la se gabar. Sua raiva de demônios crescia cada vez mais. Seres mesquinhos e incapazes de sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento...

Ela era mais forte, Dante conhecia a força da mulher pelo primeiro encontro, entretanto agora ele estava preparado... Já havia enfrentado tantos seres bestiais, não morreria lutando com um demônio. Não agora. Talvez fosse seu ódio que o fez permanecer em pé durante tanto tempo e mesmo sem a acertá-la não havia sido atingindo uma única vez. Naturalmente, aquela mulher não estava usando todo seu poder na luta e nem mesmo queria... Sentiria um enorme prazer ao derrotá-lo numa luta mais "igual".

Após diversas tentativas conseguiu desarmar Dante que, antes que esta conseguisse derrotá-lo de fato, pulou rapidamente na direção de sua Rebellion que ainda não havia caído no chão. Por poucos segundos não foi atingido por Yamato que tinha sido bloqueada com agilidade. Aproveitando a proximidade com Livia, Dante decidiu atrever-se a desarmá-la, mas esta foi mais ágil e escapou de seu golpe por poucos centímetros, o que não a livrou de um corte em seu braço direito.

A adversária observou o golpe feito por Dante e o provocou:

- Pelo menos lutar com você está sendo mais interessante... seu irmão não conseguiu durar nem um minuto.

Dante partiu com tanta violência para cima da mulher que esta teve poucos segundos para segurar Rebellion diante de seu rosto. Ela segura a lâmina com sua mão, o que faz que gotas de sangue caíssem ao chão. Dante sorri e tirando sua espada com violência fala:

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim, querida. Eu não estou fraco _ainda_.

Ela sacode a mão fazendo espirrar sangue e sorrindo maliciosamente lança uma estátua de um dos cantos da sala na direção de Dante que se esquiva por poucos centímetros. Sem dar tempo ao jovem ela joga o par da espada de mármore também. Dessa vez Dante que mal havia se recuperado é atingindo, em cheio, pela peça que se quebra em vários pedaços e o desorienta por alguns segundos; tempo mais que necessário para fazê-la correr até ele e enfiar Yamato no meio de sua barriga. Dante grita de dor e tenta atacá-la com sua espada ainda em punhos, mas a mulher apenas sorri e a retira de suas mãos com extrema facilidade. Dante percebe um brilho intenso em seus olhos ao vê-la atravessando a Rebellion um pouco acima de Yamato.

- Já passamos tempo suficiente juntos, mestiço.

Aproveitando-se da fraqueza momentânea de Dante ela caminha novamente até o centro do salão e desaparece numa nuvem negra... O caçador procura qualquer sinal da mulher, mas a fumaça é muito densa e se torna impossível ver através. Tenta irritado retirar as espadas enquanto lembra-se de uma cena muito parecida, ocorrida no topo da torre Temen-ni-Gru, onde lutara com o irmão e também terminara atingido pro ambas as espadas. Sentia cada pedaço de si sendo picotado em vários pedaços quando forçava a saída das espadas. Sua atenção foi desviada ao notar o que ocorria no meio do salão: agora, além da fumaça negra, havia um círculo negro no chão de madeira e luzes prateadas formavam-se ao redor do local.

Assim que retirou Yamato ouviu um barulho estranho, como se o chão houvesse sido partido em dois, e ao voltar seus olhos percebeu que algo parecido havia acontecido. As luzes de antes agora tinham desaparecido, o chão ao redor do círculo havia rachado e a madeira do assoalho estava levantada. Dante podia ver a mulher nitidamente, pois a fumaça conjurada não existia mais. Ela olhava em sua direção e pôde sentir seus olhos o fitando cruelmente, o queimando por dentro. Retirou a pesada espada Rebellion tentando ignorar a presença demoníaca poderosa na sua frente e que obviamente tramava algo perigoso. Ela precisava ser impedida o mais rápido possível. Caminhou seguro de si até o centro com ambas as espadas em suas mãos, mas foi impedido de chegar mais perto do demônio por um clarão que o cegou momentaneamente.

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou perdendo a noção de onde estava por alguns segundos.

A próxima coisa que viu assim que se acostumou com a claridade repentina foi que o lugar que antes Livia estava agora abrigava um grande vazio negro, impossível de se ver o que havia além da imensidão escura. Preferiu não descobrir por si só e caminhou para o longe do local procurando a figura feminina que naturalmente havia criado tudo aquilo.

- Você sabe que por alguns segundos realmente me assustou... – disse zombando da situação – Mas depois de tudo isso um buraquinho não vai surtir o efeito desejado. Talvez você queira me explicar o que está acontecendo...

Olhou ao seu redor sem encontrar e nem sentir a presença do ser demoníaco.

Dante já havia chegado à conclusão que não ser sentida era parte de um de seus poderes e esse fato o deixava ainda mais irritado. Pensou por alguns segundos se deveria cair naquele buraco misterioso e antes que chegasse a uma resposta ouviu passos vindos detrás.

- Medo... Dante com medo! Por que não acabamos logo com isso? Não quero perder mais tempo com essas brigas tolas. Tudo já está pronto.

Dante correu em sua direção desviando da cavidade e tentou atingi-la com ambas as espadas, ela apenas pulou para o lado e sem perder mais tempo, como havia dito, lança-o com uma de suas mãos na direção do buraco.

Apesar de sua agilidade, Dante não conseguiu se esquivar a tempo e é arremessado para a escuridão. Antes que pudesse cair para um misterioso destino prendeu sua espada no chão de madeira tentando voltar para a superfície.

- Lugar interessante o inferno... Talvez você tenha mais sorte que seu irmão, tudo depende do local em que irá cair. Isso eu não posso te dar certeza. Eu apenas crio o portal, seu destino dentro do inferno é incerto.

- Quem disse que pretendo morrer assim, _Livia_? – aproveitando-se que ainda segurava Yamato na mão e vendo que a mulher não imaginava que ele tivesse forças para se rebelar lança Yamato com violência na direção de Livia que é atingida no fígado. Ela apenas o encara com seu olhar demoníaco e começa a retirar a espada, mas antes que consiga Dante pula em sua direção para agarrar a espada e puxá-la em sua direção... na direção do buraco.

- Nada mais justo que você cair em algo que criou, não acha?

Dante segurava a espada do irmão para soltá-la do corpo da mulher e deixá-la cair, mas ela o impedia lutando com suas forças para reverter a situação.

- Você não me parece tão forte agora! – Dante disse rindo.

- E você acha que seu pesadelo vai terminar tão rápido assim? Acha que poderá salvar todos os humanos que passarem por você? Você falhará em ajudar as pessoas ao seu redor e sabe disso! – Livia disse; a cada sílaba que falava seu olhar se tornava mais demoníaco. Em um último esforço se segura em Dante e tenta puxá-lo junto, mas ele sorri vitorioso e empurra com toda sua força Yamato mais fundo em Livia que perde o equilíbrio e cai.

A escuridão a engole e Dante sem perder tempo, pois sabia que logo o portal se fecharia força sua subida. Agradeceria sua fiel Rebellion pelo resto de sua vida, a espada ainda fincada no chão de madeira suportara tanto seu peso como o de Lívia. Assim que Dante chega ao solo firme sente um tremor vindo das profundezas infernais e observa o buraco se fechar com um estrondo. Ouve gritos como se milhares de almas estivessem pedindo por socorro e em seguida o silêncio.

Parecia que tudo havia terminado, ou assim acreditava. Muitas perguntas na cabeça e quase nenhuma resposta aparente. Se Lívia seria uma preocupação passada não sabia responder. Talvez sim... Talvez sua prisão no inferno surtisse algum efeito, mas ele não parava de pensar nas palavras da mulher; mesmo mostrando uma imagem forte e descontraída, Dante, no fundo, se preocupava com o rumo que as coisas eram levadas. O sorriso de vitória foi desaparecendo lentamente de seu rosto ao lembrar-se dos últimos acontecimentos. Estava abalado, apesar de preferir acreditar no contrário. A notícia da morte do irmão, apesar de todas as lutas que travara com ele, o havia sacudido. Dante sabia, mesmo achando melhor ignorar, que o irmão não era mal, de alguma forma ele não suportara as coisas da maneira de Dante. A morte da mãe transformara Vergil. Isso o levou para o inferno e para sua morte... agora Dante não podia fazer nada à respeito. Levantou-se sentindo que todo seu corpo pesava toneladas e caminhou pela saída sem o ânimo que o acompanhava ao final de uma batalha vitoriosa. O caminho de volta foi longo, não sabia o porquê de tanta reflexão, não era algo comum em si, entretanto parecia que a figura demoníaca havia causado isso.


	10. Um Final Quase Feliz

**CAPÍTULO X – UM FINAL QUASE FELIZ**

A chuva não parara quando Dante chegou ao local onde havia deixado Beatriz. Caminhou até o quarto decidido que não contaria toda a história para jovem temendo assustá-la com possíveis retornos de Livia, não sabia se era o certo, mas era melhor que afirmar que a luta não fora tão bem sucedida como imaginava. Apesar de aprisionada a mulher; nada confirmava a hipótese de que ela não poderia voltar, qualquer que fosse seu objetivo que ainda não estava claro para Dante. "Despertar algo bem maior" a frase continuava a martelar em sua cabeça... Infelizmente, nada podia ser feito. As soluções viriam com o tempo, assim esperava. Com um suspiro profundo abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Beatriz sentada na cama com um olhar misto de preocupação e irritação; pelo menos tudo estava bem, Dante pensou.

Beatriz o analisou antes de falar curiosa:

- Então... Parece que tudo saiu bem.

- Sim. Não tudo, mas acredito que esteja a salvo.

- O que você quer dizer com "não tudo"?

- Quero dizer que cada dia que passa parece que a ambição humana cresce mais ainda... Eles usaram você pra algum ritual envolvendo demônios poderosíssimos, como a que vi. Ela não me disse muitas coisas, demônios não gostam de dialogar. De qualquer forma ela está no lugar que não deveria ter saído e a seita ou o que quer que seja não vai mais procurar vitimas para rituais demoníacos. O cara morreu mesmo. – Dante respirou cansado e sentou-se no chão apoiado na cama, tirou suas pistolas e a Rebellion e continuou – Eu não sei como eles ainda teimam em tentar trazer demônios para cá, como se fosse algo possível de se controlar, como se já não tivesse muitos problemas com os que ficaram por aqui.

Beatriz apenas o fitava curiosa. Parecia que Dante estava realmente irritado com algo que ainda não sabia o que seria.

- Se você conseguiu vencer por que está tão desanimado?

Dante olhou demoradamente sua espada antes de responder a pergunta de Beatriz.

- Você não precisa saber disso, além do mais, não tem nada a ver com seu problema. _Isso _eu já resolvi – Dante mentiu sem muito orgulho de está-lo fazendo.

- Eu já percebi. Tudo bem se não quiser falar sobre a parte que não deu certo na luta. – respirou profundamente antes de continuar o diálogo – Sabe... Você me pareceu ser um cara legal; espero que não se deixe abalar pelas coisas ao seu redor.

- Realmente, na maior parte das vezes eu não me deixo abalar.

Percebendo que aquela conversa estava caminhando para a relação de Dante com seu passado e que logo chegaria ao assunto que menos queria discutir no dia: Vergil - decidiu mudar o foco da conversa e voltar ao normal.

- Gostou de seu descanso? – Dante falou de repente voltando-se para ela.

Beatriz por alguns segundos ficou quieta pensando se realmente Dante estava bem, mas logo decidiu também esquecer o assunto discutido e com ar de indignação respondeu:

- Se você vê como descanso tudo isso... Ficar presa aqui enquanto você faz sei lá o que.

- Sinto um quê de preocupação na sua voz. Obrigado. – Dante falou sorrindo levantando-se com ar triunfante.

- Voltou ao normal, eu vejo. – Beatriz falou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – É natural que me preocupe.

- Sim... – falou com um tom jocoso voltando para o corredor.

Beatriz o seguiu inconformada. – Nada mais que isso. Não imagine demais.

- É você que diz. A propósito... – Dante que já estava na saída voltou-se para Beatriz que havia parado a poucos metros dele com os braços cruzados. – Eu ainda estou esperando discutirmos sobre a forma que vai pagar pelos meus serviços.

- Está? Eu não me lembro de ter concordado que haveria qualquer tipo de diálogo. – falou em um tom de difícil interpretação.

Dante naturalmente interpretou da maneira que lhe convinha e caminhando até ela disse:

- Eu estive pensando...

Dito isso se aproximou mais do rosto de Beatriz e lhe beijou antes que ela pudesse apresentar alguma resistência. Um beijo longo que pareceu ter roubado qualquer força de Dante. Assim que o soltou falou maliciosamente:

- Acho que está bom, depois de me prender, acredito que um beijo é mais que o suficiente. Além do que, isso nunca poderia continuar. Foi _só_ uma missão.

Abriu a porta deixando um Dante sem reação, o que não era comum, ainda dentro da casa.

Depois de alguns minutos Dante voltou para o lado de Beatriz enquanto ela caminhava pelas ruas desertas. A chuva agora caia fracamente. Não trocaram uma palavra por longos minutos até que o silêncio foi cortado por Beatriz que parara bruscamente.

- Espero te encontrar em outras circunstâncias.

Dante que não havia percebido sua ausência olhou para trás, a procurando, sem entender bem aonde ela iria chegar.

- Bem, aqui estamos nós em uma circunstância diferente, você está indo comigo para Devil May Cry.

- Você sabe que eu não vou. Eu agradeço pelo o que fez comigo e também peço desculpas pelas pequenas coisas...

- Claro... Por que estou surpreso? – falou colocando as mãos no bolso. De alguma forma havia se acostumado com a presença de Beatriz, mesmo sendo tão diferente... Talvez fora isso que o atraíra. Somente agora percebendo o estrago que havia feito com ele.

- Bem eu vou seguir minha vida... Creio eu que de uma forma um pouco diferente. Sua culpa. – sorriu antes de concluir – A cidade não é tão grande assim. Quem sabe um dia, não?

- Que não seja caçando demônios...

Ela riu de uma forma muito bonita e acenando com a mão virou-se na direção contrária.

- Boa sorte. – Dante falou esperando que Beatriz não ouvisse, mas ela disse enquanto caminhava:

- Depois de tudo isso... Vou precisar.

Dante a observou desaparecer ao longe antes de voltar sua caminhada que nunca pareceu tão longa para a loja. Foram raros os momentos em que se sentia tão fraco, refletiu, e essas últimas horas o deixaram assim... Fraco.


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

O grande salão palco de tantas reuniões com Mundus estava escuro e uma figura esbelta permanecia em seu centro, esperando pelas palavras que aguardava ouvir com tanta ânsia depois de ter contado ao seu mestre tudo que deveria ouvir.

- Ótimo trabalho. O final foi,digamos, surpreendente, mas eu já imaginava que seria...

Livia esperou atentamente por mais palavras de Mundus.

- Precisamos nos mover rápido agora.

- Acredito que tenha algo em mente, além do previamente combinado.

- Sim, eu tenho algo grande já encaminhado. Logo, aqueles pobres seres terão mais surpresas.

Livia deu um sorriso vitorioso ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Mundus. As coisas se moviam tão facilmente.

**FIM**


End file.
